Magical Year
by hollygwood
Summary: Selection of one shots 'missing bits' of season three. Klaine centric. Will go from episode one to the season finale. T.
1. Every minute of every day

Magical Year

So here's the thing. I'm a sucker for writing one shots, probably because I have commitment issues and can't deal with updating anything long term. For now. The second TPPP aired I had about ten million one shot ideas, stuff I think might have happened. All will be Kurt and Blaine and their relationship with each other and people around them. It'll all be canon stuff. I just write too many one shots and putting all the S3 ones in one place seems to make sense.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 1: Every minute of every day

"IwantToChangeSchools." The sentence came out pretty garbled, and Blaine's parents frowned at their only son. He groaned inwardly, had wanted to be confident but was failing miserably. If it had just been his mother that would have been fine, but Blaine's father never failed to make him feel hopelessly inferior at all times.

"What was that, Blaine?" His father leaned forward in his chair and eyed his son up and down.

"I said I want to transfer schools." Blaine replied, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest.

"But sweetheart, why?" His mother looked puzzled, but her facial expression quickly changed to worried. "Are you being bullied again?" He swore out of the corner of his eye he saw his father roll his own eyes, and he clenched his fists.

"No, no. Everyone at Dalton has always been very good to me." Blaine hurriedly answered, staring down at the floor. He finally raised his gaze to his mother, who looked confused, and then his father, who looked mildly angry.

"Then why, Blaine? You've already moved schools once and I don't want you to continue this game of musical chairs school wise, it'll affect your grades." Derek Anderson huffed as he said all this, and Blaine had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. His father hadn't even been that supportive of his transfer to Dalton, it was his mother who insisted when she walked into Blaine's room one day without knocking and discovered him shirtless and covered in bruises.

And here lay the problem. Blaine couldn't explain his main reason for transferring because neither of his parents knew the main reason.

The main reason who had perfect hair and eyes the shade of the sea and the most wonderful voice Blaine had ever heard. Blaine was head over heels in love with Kurt and he'd known the second they'd had the conversation at the Lima Bean two days ago that he'd be transferring. Not being with Kurt when he'd transferred back from Dalton to McKinley already killed him, and one look at Kurt's face when he asked Blaine for something meant there was no deliberating to be done.

He realised he still hadn't answered his parents. For a second he wished, wished so hard he could tell them about Kurt. He wanted to tell them so badly it actually hurt in his chest, wanted to share with them that all his fears about never finding someone to love were unfounded. But he couldn't. He could probably tell his mom, but she'd tell his dad.

Blaine shivered. His dad had made it clear from the first moment Blaine had come out that he was a huge disappointment in every single way possible, and he had made it even more clear that what he referred to as 'Blaine's lifestyle choice' sickened and disgusted him.

"I...Dalton has been a great school for me, but honestly? McKinley High has a great record too, not to mention an outstanding arts programme. Their glee club went to nationals last year, and they're the shoo in to win this year. Those sorts of programmes...when you have those sort of credits getting into college is so much easier." Blaine recited what he'd thought up slowly and carefully.

"What about your tuition fees?" His mother frowned at her son, but he could see she was interested.

"I spoke to the finance officer at Dalton. She said if you pull out in the first week you get 95% tuition back, and there's a space at McKinley, I already checked, and..." Blaine trailed off, his voice shaking slightly. He had his mother on board, he knew that. He looked to his father, hope shining in his eyes.

"Blaine...you know if we agree to this and you get into any sort of trouble at this school with bullies we can't move you again." Blaine nodded, swallowing hard.

"I know, D-dad." He cursed himself for stammering with his own father, but Derek softened ever so slightly at this.

"If it's what you want." He ended gruffly. "Though I still stand by Dalton being a better school. You make sure to keep your grades up, Blaine or there'll be hell to pay." Blaine nodded fiercely.

Blaine would do anything to make this work, more importantly to make it work with Kurt. He'd known from the second they'd started dating, from the moment they kissed, that he was changed in some way, in a way he couldn't describe. It was like he'd do anything to make Kurt happy, because if he didn't, there was no way he'd even have a chance at being happy himself.

Once in his room, Blaine picked up his phone to call Kurt, but at the last minute decided against it. He'd surprise Kurt at school! It would be worth it just to see the look on his face when Blaine turned up there, sans blazer.

So the following day, after several calls and a quick transferring of paperwork, Blaine was sitting in his car in the McKinley car park.

His heart was hammering, he was scared stiff and his hands were trembling. He hadn't been this frightened in a long time. He remembered public school, he remembered the taunts, he remembered being locked in the janitors closet, he remembered the shoves, and the beatings. He remembered having nobody to turn to, no one on his side. He remembered full well what it was like to be a nobody. Now he was possibly going somewhere he was going to be treated badly again.

But he couldn't regret the decision, not for a single second. Not when Kurt was somewhere in that school, and certainly not when he realised how much time he'd be able to spend with him from now on.

He glanced down at his outfit, hoping it would be ok. Blaine's dress sense had used to be pretty flamboyant – nothing on Kurt – but he'd always loved bright colours with simple trousers and nice shoes. He'd picked red skinny jeans rolled up (his mom always told him that gave the illusion of height) black loafers, a black shirt with a bow tie and a pair of yellow rimmed sunglasses tucked in his pocket. When he'd started being bullied he'd shied away from that, choosing to wear jeans and dark colours, because he felt he already stuck out enough as a target being gay and short.

But since he'd been with Kurt he'd begun to find himself again, the Blaine who he thought had been permanently beaten down by the bullying. He'd begun to wear bright colours again, was happy to hold Kurt's hand in public. He knew it'd be a while before he was all the way there, but he was getting better. Kurt was making him better.

Which was funny, really, because Kurt had told Blaine on more than one occasion that he'd helped him a great deal, had saved him. Blaine had wanted to cry, because the truth was Kurt was ten times braver than he could ever even hope to be, and he could bet he'd helped Blaine so much more.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine stepped out of his car and walked purposefully towards the school. He wandered down the hallways for several minutes before he saw him.

Kurt looked so beautiful. His hair was perfect, his arms were soft, the skin was pale and lush, and his clothes looked amazing as usual. He was holding onto his locker, not spotting Blaine as he stared happily at whatever he'd stuck on the door (Blaine was guessing it was probably a picture of Patty LuPone or Lady GaGa or something.)

Blaine took another deep breath and closed the gap between him and Kurt.

There was no going back, this was forever.


	2. You're a star, Kurt Hummel

Thank you for the positive feedback thus far. :)

I forgot my disclaimer: I don't own glee, blah blah blah.

Chapter 2

Kurt held it together long enough to cheer Rachel up, and through dinner with his dad, Carole and Finn. Once they'd finished eating and he'd helped clear up he dragged himself up the stairs and threw himself on his bed.

Once there he began to sob bitterly again, his face buried in the now sodden cotton of the pillow. He cried because he'd never felt so hopeless, so useless, such a failure. He'd been arrogant in thinking he was the only one like him in Ohio, when the truth was there were probably a hundred guys like him in Ohio alone, and they were probably better than him at singing, at dancing, at acting, had more extra curricular activities, had lots of money...

He felt pathetic but he couldn't help it. It felt like his one ticket out of Lima was fading away no matter how hard he tried to cling on to it. He wanted to get out so bad, but he now realised that wouldn't be enough, no one would ever want him at their school, he'd be stuck in Lima forever...

He cried so much and so hard that he exhausted himself and fell into a fitful sleep curled up face down on his bed.

He awoke a while later, and the second he did so, he realised he wasn't alone. He could feel a weight sitting on the bed beside him, a hand on his back and one stroking his hair gently, rhythmically. It felt nice, so nice, and while he'd usually rag on anyone messing up his hair, the comforting way the person was caressing his soft chestnut hair felt really good.

He shifted slightly and opened his eyes, only to find Blaine sitting there beside him.

"Hey sleepy head." Blaine smiled softly, though his eyes tightened and his jaw clenched as he saw Kurt's red puffy eyes. Kurt stared at his boyfriend for approximately two seconds before he launched himself into his arms.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt replied, winding his arms tightly around Blaine's torso, kneeling against him, burying his nose in Blaine's neck and revelling in the comfort the feeling of being so close to Blaine brought almost immediately.

"That's a lovely way to say hello, you should do it more often." Blaine giggled, wrapping his arms tighter still around Kurt and stroking his back gently. They stayed pressed together for several minutes, until Blaine reluctantly began to untangle himself from Kurt. When he did so they ended up sitting beside each other, so close their sides were touching.

"I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled, suddenly realising why Blaine was there. "I know we had plans tonight...I forgot. I should have called."

"It's ok. Your dad let me in. I think he's warming to me by the way," Kurt grinned. "Anyway he let me in and I came up here and you were sleeping. You just looked so tired I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm more sad than tired." Kurt replied, his lip wobbling as his voice cracked. To his horror tears began to course down his cheeks once again.

"Hey, hey baby it's fine. Don't worry, sssh. Come here." He pulled Kurt into his side and let Kurt cry until his green cardigan was damp and Kurt's back was aching from the angle he was sitting at. When he finally composed himself he sat up and pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered, not moving his gaze from the ground.

"Hey, no." Blaine took his chin gently and lifted it so their eyes were level. "Never be sorry for feeling the things you feel. What's happened to make you so upset?"

Kurt sniffed. "Rachel and I went to this NYADA mixer thing tonight...you know that school in New York I told you about?" Blaine nodded. "We went...and...I've been so stupid all along, Blaine, So stupid! I've always thought I was special, thought I had a chance of getting out of this town, but we went to that mixer and there were twenty guys just like me, only better than me. So much better than me. That's just in Ohio! I'm never getting out of here, I will never be good enough. It's just...I'm not normal enough to not be mercilessly bullied, but I'm not special enough to ever make something of my life."

"Stop." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his and squeezing it hard. "Stop. Don't for one moment think you aren't good enough, Kurt Hummel. I won't let you think that. You are good enough, you're amazing. How can you not see how special you are? There may be guys like you here, and sure maybe some of them are technically more skilled than you, or have more experience. But you, Kurt. You're unbelievable. I've never met anyone like you in my life. You've got drive, this fierce determination. You're talented, you have one of the most unique and beautiful voices I think I've ever heard come out of someone's mouth. You're beautiful, Kurt. You've got the most soulful eyes and incredible fashion sense and you love yourself! That's one of the best things about you. So don't ever forget that, never stop loving who you are and never give up, because who you are is incredible, and it's going to take you places. I'll never let you quit." Blaine then lifted Kurt's hand and placed a feather light kiss on it.

Kurt's heart felt like it was swelling to four times its normal size. He stared into Blaine's warm hazel eyes and saw nothing but layer after layer of honesty. He felt a slight twitch of pain as he realised there was a high chance they'd be saying goodbye at the end of this year, but he forced that away, in a part of himself he couldn't touch. Not yet. He couldn't deal with that yet. That could wait.

"Have I ever told you that you're too good to me?" Kurt gave Blaine a watery smile and edged closer to his boyfriend.

Blaine pretended to ponder the question. "No, but I could get used to you saying it." He turned his head towards Kurt and leaned in gently, planting a gentle, sweet, simple kiss on his lips. "You are getting into NYADA. You're going to be famous and you're going to touch people with that voice and that big heart of yours. Don't let the bastards get you down."

Kurt smiled and leaned in, kissing Blaine back. "I love you." He whispered into Blaine's mouth, before kissing him again, leaning in deeper and grabbing at the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck like he nearly always did when they kissed. Blaine leaned in too and laid his hand gently but firmly on Kurt's waist. Kurt forgot almost everything that had been bothering him, all he knew was that no one could make him feel like this apart from Blaine, couldn't imagine ever wanting anyone else.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered when they eventually pulled apart. "You're always here for me. You always know what to say. I love you so much, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too. Never forget what I said about you, either. You're a star, Kurt Hummel."


	3. Blainetana

God I'm updating fast. The hiatus is already getting to me.

Still don't own glee. FAB.

Chapter 3: Blainetana.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat, biting his lip nervously as he stared at Finn. Even the tall boy's back seemed to be radiating negative vibes towards him, and Blaine just didn't understand it, was totally confused firstly by Finn's accusations and then by his continued judgement of him.

All of a sudden Blaine felt a feather light touch on his arm and he angled himself ever so slightly so that he was facing Kurt, who was stroking his bare arm ever so slightly with his right hand.

"Ignore Finn," he mouthed, "we'll talk later." Blaine nodded and focused his attention back towards Mr Schue, who he realised was ranting over something or other.

"-which leads me to the next order of business...Santana you need to leave. You and the Cheerios set fire to our piano. How could you do that?"

Blaine swallowed and watched as Santana's eyes flickered around the room, her hands wringing together in a way that betrayed her carefree tone of voice when she tried to defend herself against Mr Schuester.

"Mr Schue, Sue made me do it."

"Brittany didn't do it." Mr Schue countered, his eyes level with Santana's, his face a steely mask.

"Well I was gonna, but I'm a water sign, so-" Brittany shrugged her shoulders, her blonde ponytail bobbing.

"You're banned from Glee." A ripple of noise went around the room, and Blaine noticed Rachel and Mercedes nodding their heads approvingly, along with Finn. Kurt stiffened beside him, but aside from that his boyfriend showed no further reaction. Blaine was already realising that dramas like this happened in glee pretty much everyday. "Don't come back until you can be as loyal to the club as the rest of the people in this room."

"You know what, I could use a break." Santana stood up so abruptly her chair moved several inches back, and she flicked her long dark hair back before leaving the room without a backward glance. The rest of the group moved on fairly quickly and began to talk animatedly about their 'purple piano' performance, but try as he might, Blaine couldn't lose himself in the talk of purple costumes and the Hairspray song they'd decided to perform.

As they left the choir room a while later, Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Hey, you wanna come back to mine and plot our purple outfits? Honey I love you, and you know that but if you're planning to wear a purple sweater vest I'm not totally sure we can date anymore, because sweater vests sort of remind me of Mr Schuster..." Kurt smiled as he began rummaging in his shoulder bag for his car keys. Blaine was about to answer him when he noticed the sound of someone crying. He saw a classroom door ajar and noticed the soft noise was coming from in there. He'd bet all the money in his bank account on who was crying, and he couldn't in good conscience leave her in there alone.

"You know what, is it ok if I meet you there? There's something I need to do first." Blaine finally replied to Kurt, who was patiently waiting for his boyfriend to answer.

"Sure." Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I love you." Blaine said softly, his eyes not leaving Kurt's, their hands still interlocked.

"I love you too, sap. Have fun, see you later."

Blaine was momentarily distracted by how fabulous Kurt Hummel's ass looked in the pants he was wearing, but the continual noise of the crying actually managed to distract him from that. He blushed lightly and then pulled himself back to life and walked towards the open classroom.

He peered through the crack in the door and the sight that met him made his heart hurt. Santana was sitting with her back against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting gently on them. Soft, heartbreaking sobs emanated from her broken form, and Blaine felt a strange sense of familiarity with her situation.

Sure what he'd gone through was a lot different, he was sure Santana had never been locked in a janitors closet and left there all night, or been beaten black and blue at a formal dance, but pain was pain. He wished there had been someone there to talk to him or comfort him when he was hunched in an empty classroom sobbing his fourteen year old heart out simply because he had all these feelings that even he struggled to understand. What he struggled even more to understand was why the rest of the boys in his class mercilessly persecuted Blaine for something he knew deep down he could never change.

He knocked softly on the door, and Santana looked up, her eyes red, tears dribbling down her face.

"Get lost, Frodo Baggins." She snapped, frantically wiping her eyes and scowling through her tears at Blaine. He sighed and walked further into the room. "Er, I'm serious? Maybe come back to me when you've grown a few inches."

"I know you're hurting, Santana. I know what happened really upset you...I could see it on your face." Blaine said hesitantly, moving a few steps closer to the girl, who remained hunched up on the floor.

"No you don't. I don't care about stupid glee club, it's a load of crap anyway. I never wanted to be part of it, I just joined because Sue wanted us to spy and I just never left because it'll look good on my college resume and because at the time I was sleeping with Finn and Puckerman and it was convenient." Santana examined her nails as if to give off a casual air, but her hands were trembling fiercely.

"I understand how you feel, Santana." Blaine said softly, staring down at the girl with sympathy in his eyes. He finally closed the gap between them and sat down against the wall next to her.

"Santana, it doesn't have to be this way." Blaine whispered gently, turning his head to meet her dark eyes, still wet with unshed tears. "Forget the Cheerios..."

"I can't." Her voice was tinged with anger, but it didn't sound like it was anger directed at Blaine, more at herself, and that only tugged at Blaine's heartstrings harder still. "I can't! I'm so scared, Blaine. I'm so fucking scared. I can't leave the Cheerios, they're the only thing that keep me where I am. On top. I'm afraid that if I'm not on top I'll be nothing. All anyone at this school sees when they look at me is big boobs, and someone who'll put out for anyone." She sighed, and that sigh gave away an air of self hatred. "I even had sex with Karofsky. Before he was even being nice. When he was still bullying Kurt. What kind of person am I?"

"You're not a bad person, Santana." Blaine replied, taking her hand in his. She jerked but didn't pull her hand away.

"I...I'm a coward that's for sure. I'm so scared of what people think I won't even come out. How must that make you and Kurt see me? When you've both put up with so much and I won't even admit to the fact I like girls because I'm so afraid of losing my place in this school's hierarchy?" Santana's voice was shaking, and Blaine sighed. He knew only too well how she was feeling.

"You know what I think of you, Santana?" She shook her head and stared down at the ground. "I see a beautiful, smart, funny, sarcastic, witty, wonderful person whose lost their way a little bit. I know what it feels like to be a coward, trust me. You think I've always been this open about my sexuality? I hid it for so long, because I was so afraid of what people thought. But then one day I realised that nothing they could do to me was worth lying about who I was. Anyone who can't see what I see when I look at you isn't worth knowing."

"Well I think you're the only person at this school who sees that." Santana replied, leaning her head back and sighing sadly.

"Are you joking?" Blaine replied, "Kurt likes you, you know. A lot. And Brittany. The whole glee club. I saw you perform at sectionals and regionals remember, Santana. You're really talented. They need you. We need you." He corrected himself.

"I need them." Santana whispered, letting a couple more tears drip over her eyelids and slide down her cheeks. "I really need them. I-that club, they've done so much for me. I treat them like shit and bitch about it and take Sue's side but sometimes Glee club feels like the only thing in my damn life that's actually worth something. That for the first time in my life I'm doing something I love, and something that matters. And now that's being taken from me too."

"Santana, you aren't perfect I know you aren't. But if you can just have the strength and confidence to stop taking Sue's side, to stop ambushing the glee club, to putting all your energies into glee, everything would be better." Blaine leaned closer to her and squeezed her hand harder. "I know it's hard, but I know you're strong enough to do it."

But Santana's face had hardened. She pulled away from Blaine. "I can't." Her voice came out like a choked gasp as she stood up and smoothed her Cheerios uniform down. She picked up her bag and lifted it gently onto her shoulder. She went to stalk out of the classroom and turned around at the last minute, just before she reached the door. "I just don't have that much confidence, Blaine. I'm too afraid. Maybe one day, but..."

"Well we can't win nationals without you, so I hope for our sake it's soon." Blaine smiled up at Santana, pulling his own body off the ground and brushing down his black pants. "And as for all the other stuff...come out when you're ready, not a second before. But remember all the people that matter will be there for you."

Santana smiled, for the first time all afternoon, and Blaine's heart lightened just a little.

"You know you're not so bad." Her smile didn't falter as she added, "You know, for a curly haired hobbit."

"Well you're not so bad either...for a sarcastic lesbian." He grinned cheekily as she pretended to whack him with her bag.

"Seriously though...thank you Blaine. I really...no one at this school has ever treated me as well as you have just now. Apart from Britt." She looked down at the ground as if even saying nice things made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I meant every word." Blaine moved closer to her, "you had my back that night at the charity benefit with Karofsky. Remember that I've always got yours."

Santana didn't reply, instead she threw herself at Blaine and yanked him in for a hug. He hugged her back, and after a long while they separated. There were fresh tears in her eyes when she pulled away, but she looked happier than when Blaine had walked into classroom, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Bye, Blaine." She smiled, giving him a quick wave and sauntering off.

"Bye, Santana." He waved back, smiling at her gently. Then he walked out of the classroom himself and towards his car. Once there he checked his phone quickly before he started driving.

Kurt :) (1) – Are you nearly here? Hurry up, I've found the perfect purple shirt for you, you're going to look really hot ;) … I love you. Thank you for everything, we're gonna have a magical year Xxx

Blaine smiled at his phone for several moments before throwing it onto the passenger seat and putting his car into gear. He hoped Santana would find herself soon, would find the strength to be honest about who she was.

Because Blaine now knew, was more certain of this than he'd ever been of anything in his life, that what he had with Kurt wasn't something that he would trade for anything, all the looks and the bullying and the comments and accusations from his father. None of it mattered in the slightest when he looked at Kurt and saw the person he knew was his other half.

Santana would find her way, and Blaine knew he'd help her every step of the way.


	4. Bernardo or Officer Krupke

I bring you chapter four. Enjoy :)

I don't own glee.

Chapter four – Bernardo or Officer Krupke.

"Right that's the end of your first booty camp session. You're all doing very well. Class dismissed!" Mr Schue called, and the class began to wind down, stretching, getting their bags, or in Puck's case grabbing his backpack and running out of the choir room as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Hey, Blaine I know we had plans tonight but my audition for the musical is tomorrow and I've got a whole load to do. Do you mind if we skip? You can maybe come over later if I finish in time?" Kurt stretched his arms above his head and for a second Blaine was somewhat distracted by the strip of skin above Kurt's waistband that was visible when he did that. "Earth to Blaine?"

"Sorry. Yeah, no that's fine. I should probably rehearse too." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, almost leaning in to kiss him but deciding not to at the last minute. Kurt smiled back.

"Miss you already." He grinned, planting a feather light kiss on Blaine's forehead and picking up his shoulder bag before flitting out of the room, humming something pitch perfect under his breath as he did so.

"Miss you too." Blaine smiled back softly as he watched Kurt leave the room. When he got his act together again he looked up and realised he was the last one left in the choir room. Picking up his bag and sweater, he headed out of the choir room and down the hall.

Just as he was heading to his locker he saw the exact person he'd been hoping to bump into. He jogged over to where the boy was poised by his locker. "Hey, Artie do you know where I can pick up an audition form?" Blaine tapped Artie's shoulder to get his attention. Artie spun round and grinned up at Blaine.

"Of course. Just head to Miss Pillsbury's office, she's got a whole ton of them. Do you know what you're auditioning for yet?" Artie chattered happily as he picked up his books and they headed in the direction of the guidance counsellors office.

"I-er not sure." Blaine replied truthfully.

"Well maybe you should consider the lead." Artie smiled, as they collected an audition form from Miss Pillsbury, who was cleaning her bookshelf intently.

"I don't know." Blaine sighed. "I'm a junior, so I doubt I'd get the part anyway."

"Hey man, reach for the stars." Artie reached his fist out and Blaine grinned and fist bumped him back. "See you later, dude."

"Bye, Artie." Blaine smiled, waving a hand before leaning against a locker and leaning his head back, sighing hard. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

X

"Blaine, sweetie you're very quiet tonight." Blaine looked up and saw his mother staring worriedly at him, her eyes (the exact same shade as his) practically burning a hole in him she was staring so hard.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm just thinking." He played around with his food a little more before putting his fork down and glancing up to look at both his parents. "I need some advice." He said finally. Ok, maybe he couldn't tell all about Kurt, but he could really use some help in knowing what to do here.

"What's up, Blaine?" His dad asked, taking a sip from his glass of wine and eyeing Blaine over the rim of the glass.

"It's...I'm auditioning for the school musical. I sort of...well I really want to go for the lead role." Blaine started off awkwardly, glancing down at his lap as he spoke.

"You should go for it, honey. Get some extra credit." Blaine tried to ignore the fact his mother saw his acting and singing as purely a hobby and not something he actually wanted to do in his life, and carried on.

"But I've got this...friend at school. A good friend. He wants the role too." Blaine thought of Kurt. Of how badly Kurt wanted this, of how much it could help his chances of getting into his dream school. He looked up as his father spoke.

"There will always be competition Blaine, whatever you do. Sometimes it's gonna be your friends. You are what matters, you have to do it if it will help you. No matter how much you like this friend, you have to put his feelings aside and focus on you if it's what you really want, if you want to get anywhere in this world." Derek Anderson rarely said so much at once, and Blaine and his mother were both a little shocked.

Blaine thought about his father's words long and hard as they finished dinner and he helped tidy up. He knew in certain respects his father had a point. You sometimes had to do things for yourself, if you wanted to get places you had to focus on you. He was right about that.

But from the moment Blaine had met Kurt, all those months ago on a staircase at Dalton (which already felt like a distant memory) he had been changed. It had never been, and would never be as easy as putting Kurt's feelings aside and focusing on his own. Doing something that would hurt Kurt's feelings seemed as alien a possibility to Blaine as having sex with a girl.

X 

The next day, Blaine had slept on the whole situation, and had his audition form filled in and ready to hand in. The note on the bulletin board said you needed to hand your form in and then you would be allocated an audition spot by Coach Beiste. So he took his form to her.

"Blaine..Anderson." She read the name on the paper and smiled up at him in a friendly manner.

"That's me." He grinned awkwardly as she read through the rest of the form.

"And you're up for Bernardo or Officer Krupke?" Coach Beiste looked up at him as if to check this was definitely what he wanted to do.

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded at her. "Yep. I'd be honoured to play either of those parts." Coach Beiste looked as if something didn't sit right with her, but she nodded and waved him away when she'd finished reading over his audition form. He thanked her for her time and left the room.

He felt lighter than he had the previous day. Sure he'd have loved to play Tony, it would have been amazing to be cast as the lead in the musical as a junior, particularly West Side Story, a musical he'd loved for years.

But he couldn't, COULDN'T do that to Kurt. He wouldn't care about being in competition with anyone else, but it didn't sit right competing with Kurt when he knew he'd actually be rooting for him at the end of the day. This was more important for his boyfriend than it was for him, it was a small, tiny sacrifice that Blaine was more than happy to make, would make a hundred times over.

Not just because the idea of making Kurt cry or hurt his feelings made him feel like someone had stuck something sharp through his chest, but because he knew full well the sacrifices Kurt had for him before, like when he'd been so encouraging during the whole Jeremiah thing even though he liked Blaine himself, but Blaine had been too oblivious to notice.

Their relationship worked because unlike so many other couples they put each other first, and more importantly, they did it because they really wanted to.

So when he wished Kurt luck that afternoon before he went in to perform his song for the musical directors, he hugged him hard and crossed his fingers for his boyfriend, whispering in his ear before he went in "break a leg, Tony."

So when Blaine went home that night and his mother asked him what decision he'd made over the musical, he'd simply smiled at her and replied, "the right one."


	5. Did my heart love 'til now?

Hello. :) So this chapter started out and I was like ah no where do I go with it. But I actually love the way it turned out. So this is set just after Rachel and Kurt's Romeo & Juliet scene.

Chapter 5: Did my heart love 'til now?

"_I look at Kurt, and I don't believe it."_

"_Hummel's too much of a lady."_

"_Kurt may be a little delicate for Tony."_

Their words echoed mockingly in Kurt's ears as ran down the hallway, wanting to get to his car as fast as he could before any of the jocks saw him in his Romeo costume.

Once in the safe confines of his navigator he threw his bag on to the passenger seat and tried to cry out all that he was feeling.

But for possibly the first time in his life, he couldn't cry over something that had upset him. He didn't understand why; this was his future, he needed to either be Tony or be senior class president, and within two days he'd had both of them pretty much ripped away from him right under his nose. It was all very well for people to keep telling him he was special, that he had something that no one else had, that he should work that, but when was it ever going to be an advantage to him?

It hadn't been an advantage when he'd been bullied, or when he just wanted to play a role he knew he could play well, or when he wanted to be class president. Because this wasn't just about NYADA, not anymore. It was about him, and about every other kid who'd ever felt as hopeless and alone as he'd felt every year up until senior year, who was being bullied and had no idea how to stop it. If he won the election for senior class president, not only would it help flesh out his NYADA application, but it would actually help people around him.

Kurt clenched his fists and slammed the car into gear, not caring that he was skipping out the last three periods of the day. He was sick of everyone at that school, sick of Rachel who had laughed in his face when she of all people should understand how delicate dreams are, the supposed teachers and his classmate who'd also laughed at his attempts.

It took about three quarters of an hour for Kurt's phone to ring, and for Kurt to remember the person he didn't know how on earth he'd managed to forget.

It took Blaine ten minutes to arrive when he'd got Kurt's text about being upset.

It took ten seconds for Kurt to remember why Blaine was his boyfriend, why he adored him so much, why he'd never want anyone else.

Because when Kurt answered the door to Blaine, and he was dressed still in his Romeo outfit, and his eyes were bloodshot, and his hair looked like crap and his face was puffy, Blaine didn't laugh or snigger or smirk or jeer like almost everyone else had that day.

Blaine just looked at Kurt like he was looking at the most beautiful person he'd ever seen in his life. Kurt wished he could take a picture of Blaine right then, because he wanted to remember the look of love in his eyes forever, wanted to roll around and bathe in this feeling of being so loved, and he knew within seconds that the same love was reflected in his own eyes, because Blaine just grabbed his hand and held it, and they stayed that way for several minutes.

The only thing that marred Blaine's expression was the concern that flickered in to his eyes when he remembered something was wrong.

But they didn't speak. Although they usually talked over every tiny thing that was bothering them until they'd found some sort of solution or at least comforted each other enough to longer worry, they stayed in silence, hands still linked. They just walked up the stairs to Kurt's room and settled on the bed together. Blaine climbed up first, back against the headboard and motioned for Kurt to sit beside him. Kurt sat against his chest, and Blaine linked their right hands again, while his left snaked around Kurt's torso and stayed there, warm and big and soft and secure.

Kurt's anchor.

Sometimes just knowing that there's someone out there who will hold you and every so often plant a gentle kiss on your neck and hold your hand and just be there in all possible ways, is enough.

So when Burt Hummel arrived home that night and he found the house dark and empty he was suspicious. By this time Kurt was usually preparing dinner, and Finn was usually watching some kind of crap on the TV. He walked up the stairs and saw a light shining under the door of Finn's room, faint video game type machine gun noises wafting out from under. He knocked and opened the door.

"Hey, Finn. Where's Kurt?" Burt scratched his head and looked at Finn, who looked a cross between nervous and happy. He scrambled up from the bed, untangling his impossibly long gangly limbs and crossed the room to Burt.

"Don't get mad." He said slowly.

"What's happened? Has Kurt got detention?" As far as Burt knew, Kurt had never got a detention in his life. Sure he'd been sent to the principle once or twice but never anything serious. He was a really good kid, always did his homework and kept his grades up.

"No, no. When I got home from school Kurt was home. And...well just look." Finn led the way down the hall towards Kurt's bedroom. The room was bathed in darkness and only a little light shone in from the early evening duskiness and the moon that was already out. Finn flicked on the hall light so Burt could see the room better.

He gasped.

Kurt was asleep, sitting up on his bed. He looked exhausted, he was wearing some daffy medieval costume and his hair hung over his forehead. He was tucked into the arms of Blaine, who was also fully dressed, including his shoes, his curly hair falling madly out of the hair gel it was usually kept at bay with. They held hands and one of Blaine's arms was gently slung around Kurt's waist. Blaine's nose was buried in Kurt's neck and they both slept soundly, a smile on both their faces.

Suddenly Kurt shifted a little, moaning in his sleep, his smile disappearing. He shivered. Blaine, still in sleep, shifted closer still, wrapping his arms around him tighter still. Kurt's smile appeared again, he shifted towards Blaine just an inch too, and his peaceful sleep returned.

Burt smiled.

"Are you mad? I know we're not supposed to be in our rooms with our boyfriend or girlfriend when you're not here and I was gonna wake him up and warm him that you were coming home but I looked in and...I couldn't wake them." Finn glanced at the floor, a small smile painting his lips.

Burt sniffed, trying to swallow back the ridiculous tears that were threatening to overcome him. He looked at Finn.

"I'm not mad, Finn. Not even one tiny little bit." He looked back to his son. How could this scene possibly make him angry? When it was so obvious that this kid Blaine absolutely worshipped the ground Kurt walked on, when they looked so sweet together, when Kurt was so plainly, blissfully happy with him. How could he ever be angry about that, or deny his son that?

He picked up a throw blanket that hung over the end of Kurt's bed and laid it gently over the two boys, before he tip toed out of the room and flicked the hall light out.

Tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that would bring trial after trial for the two boys, so Burt would give them tonight, when everything was so peaceful and the world seemed so still and beautiful.

Only the moon shone on the darkened room as Blaine and Kurt slept, so close they could be one.

_Did my heart love 'til now?_

_Forswear its sight._

_For I ne'er saw true beauty 'til this night. _


	6. Something great is coming

This is the longest one yet by far. It just sort of ran away in my mind and wouldn't come back. I hope you enjoy.

Don't own glee etc...

Chapter 6 – Something great is coming.

_Could be … who knows_

Kurt froze as he heard the sweet yet powerful, husky yet oh so suited to broadway voice that he knew so well. The voice that had only last night been singing sea of love down the phone to him as he giggled sleepily.

Kurt wasn't fooling anyone, least of all himself. He was deliberately hanging around the auditorium in the vain hope that he could hear Blaine's audition to hear how it went. He wasn't sure what he wanted to hear...he wanted Blaine to do well, but at the same time there was a horrible jealous feeling swirling around in his gut when he heard how perfect, how manly, how Tony Blaine sounded singing that song.

He didn't know what Blaine had auditioned for in the end, since they'd decided to keep audition talk to a minimum seeing as both of them decided it would only stress them out.

_There's something due any day I will know right away soon as it shows_

_It may come canon balling down from the sky, gleaming its eye, bright as a rose_

That voice turned Kurt's knees to jelly, it really did. He swallowed and before he could change his mind he pushed open the door to one of the little balcony spaces above the auditorium so he could watch his boyfriend's performance.

_I got a feeling there's a miracle due, gonna come true, coming to me_

He looked down. Blaine was wearing roll up jeans (of course) deck shoes and a red polo shirt. His arms looked gorgeous, his curly hair looked beautiful, he looked so involved with the song.

Oh god he looked amazing and Kurt tried to find it within himself to be jealous, but he couldn't. He just looked down at Blaine and felt a swell of pride and love burning in his chest. That boy down there, that talented, beautiful, kind boy was his. He was doing amazingly.

_Something's coming, don't know when, touch the moon, one handed catch _

_Around the corner, or whistling down the river_

_Come on deliver, to me_

Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched Blaine run and jump around the stage like an excited puppy. Kurt had forgotten what Blaine was like when he had a solo, when he performed. How much he loved it, how much of it came from his heart, because Blaine had the biggest heart of anyone Kurt knew.

_The air is humming and something great is coming_

_Who knows_

_It's only just out of reach down a block on a beach_

_Maybe tonight_

_Maybe tonight_

_Maybe tonight_

Blaine's last note was outstanding and Kurt had to stop himself from clapping along with the teachers and Artie. He didn't want Blaine to know he was spying on his audition.

"I so wanna give you a standing ovation right now!" Artie grinned, as Coach Beiste wiped tears away from her eyes. Though Kurt still felt happy for Blaine, the swirl of jealousy was still there. He tried to fight it, watching the panel of directors.

"Thank you." Blaine grinned humbly.

"Wait...wait." Artie stopped Blaine from walking off the stage. "On your audition form you said you were only interested in the role of Bernardo?" The question was obvious in Artie's voice, but Blaine ignored it.

"Yeah..." Blaine began, "or Officer Krupke," his voice broke slightly on the word and Kurt's heart flipped while at the same time the jealous feeling got bigger and bigger..."either one is fine." Blaine looked like he wanted to cry, and Kurt had never felt so torn in his life.

"Would you mind reading for Tony?" Artie's next words startled both boys. Blaine blinked and swallowed, saying nothing but staring at the directors, his eyes wet, chewing his bottom lip.

All of a sudden the jealousy overwhelmed Kurt. He felt the tears pooling in his own eyes. He didn't want to watch this anymore, couldn't watch something else he wanted to badly be just handed to someone else, no matter who that someone else was, this hurt too much and he was sick and tired of hurting. He swallowed, hating the bitter sour feeling in his chest but not knowing how to get rid of it. He stomped out of the balcony area and down the stairs, where he sat down on the floor of the hall against the lockers, too annoyed to care about the dirty floor and his black skinny jeans.

A few minutes later he heard someone walking down the hall. Considering it was after school there were only a few people around. He looked up and saw Blaine, who didn't look particularly happy considering he'd just been given the lead in the school musical.

Blaine only noticed Kurt sitting on the floor when he was almost level with him.

"Oh, hey." He sounded pretty miserable, actually, and Kurt looked up. "Are you ok?" Blaine's voice was back to being the way he usually was around Kurt when he saw his boyfriend's tear reddened eyes.

"Fine...Tony!" Kurt spat, turning his head away from Blaine as he did so. He knew taking his anger out on Blaine was totally misplaced but he didn't know what else to do with it, with this raging sea of jealousy.

"Is there a problem, Kurt?" Blaine's voice was bitchier than Kurt had ever heard it, worse even than when they'd had the fight in the Lima Bean over Rachel. His tone made Kurt angrier still and he pulled himself up furiously.

"Yes. I'm sick and fucking tired," Blaine flinched when Kurt said that, as he rarely ever swore, preferring to leave that kind of language to the neanderthal football players, "of trying so hard and never getting anywhere."

"What's wrong, Kurt? You've got a problem with me today. Let me know what it is before you start ragging on me!" Blaine clenched his teeth as he moved closer to Kurt.

"I watched your audition." Kurt spat bluntly, folding his arms across his chest. Blaine blanched. "So they've offered you the role of Tony. I mean I don't blame them, you were great, fantastic even, no one could ever say you were too much of a lady for the part..." Kurt stopped short. He hadn't told Blaine what they'd said about him, partly because he was ashamed and partly because he knew it wouldn't change anything.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine went to speak but Kurt interrupted him.

"No! I'm just tired, Blaine. So tired. I've been at this school so long and never gotten anything decent out of it. All they've ever done here is try to destroy me. And I've never let them. But now...this just hurts Blaine, ok? It hurts to see you get something I want! I'm happy for you, I am but I hate you too because I'm so jealous!" Kurt was yelling by the end of the sentence and he turned his head away from Blaine.

"If you'll let me speak-"

"No. I'm done with this shit. With everything. I can't talk about this now, Blaine. See you around." Kurt pulled his bag on to his shoulder and flounced away. He heard Blaine call his name a few times but by the time he was at his car and he looked behind him, Blaine was no longer following him.

X

Blaine called Kurt seventeen times on his cell phone before braving calling his house phone.

"Hello?" Burt said in to the reciever as he shuffled around some paper work for the garage.

"Mr Hummel, sir? It's Blaine."

"Cut the sir, Blaine, I'm Burt. Do you wanna speak to Kurt?"

"Yes." Blaine voice was anxious, and he coughed nervously, "please."

"Sure thing." Burt took the phone away from his ear, "KURT!"

"What is it?" Kurt yelled moodily down the stairs.

"Phone for you." He heard Kurt coming down the stairs.

"Who is it?"

"Blaine" Kurt's facial expression changed.

"Tell him I'm in the bath." Kurt's face was hard and his eyes were narrowed.

"Kid, don't be stupid he can hear you. Talk to him." Burt held out the phone insistently, and Kurt sighed. He could always hang up on him.

"Fine." He took the phone from his dad and wandered out of the kitchen. "Hello."

"Finally! For god's sake you are being SUCH a child, Kurt." Blaine sounded pretty angry, and Kurt bristled. THIS was why he hadn't been answering Blaine's calls.

"I don't want to argue with you, Blaine. I just want you to leave me alone."

"Well tough shit, Kurt you're going to listen to me. What I was trying to say when you kept cutting me off back at school was that if you'd eavesdropped for the entirety of my audition you would have heard me turn DOWN the part of Tony." Blaine's voice was soft and sad and angry all at the same time and Kurt almost dropped the phone in shock.

"You said...no...to the lead in the musical?" Kurt's own voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper. This was what he wanted...he should feel happy, his main competition was out...So why did he feel like yelling and screaming, why was this so wrong?

"Yes. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you, that you're the most important person in my life until you'll believe it, Kurt? I know how much this means to you, I'd never do that to you. No matter how much I want that part. I mean at times like this when you're behaving like a spoilt little five year old I don't know why I love you so much but I fucking do, ok? I turned down the role so stop ignoring me, stop acting like I've done something horrible to you and get over it, ok? I'm not going to be Tony. I'll see you at school." The line went dead and Kurt flopped down on the couch, his heart beating so fast he felt like he'd just run a race.

X

Kurt had spent all night wondering what to do. He finally figured it out at about three in the morning.

If he thought he'd felt bad when he'd watched Blaine being offered the role of Tony that was nothing, nothing compared to how he felt the next day when he saw Blaine standing at his locker, looking dejected and sad.

He felt sick. He was a horrible, selfish person. All Blaine ever did was look out for him and how did he repay him? By only thinking of himself, even when this was a wonderful opportunity for Blaine.

The fact that Blaine wasn't speaking to him made it a little more difficult, but he knew what to do.

He first approached Blaine at lunch.

"Blaine..." The boy looked up from where he was eating lunch alone while reading a book.

"Kurt." His voice was cold, his voice was never cold with Kurt, and he suddenly felt scared. What if he'd totally wrecked everything with his beautiful boyfriend? He swallowed.

"Blaine I am so sorry. Partly for being a selfish jerk, because that's what I was being. I should have thought of you, because you always think of me, but I didn't and I'm so so sorry. I really love you, and I just...please don't break up with me." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and Blaine didn't let it go, which Kurt took as a good sign. His boyfriend sighed and looked a little confused at the end of the sentence.

"I'll never break up with you, Kurt." Was all he said, and then he went back to eating his lunch.

"Look. Just meet me at five ish by the auditorium." Blaine stiffened. "Please?"

"Ok." Blaine replied, looking up at Kurt and giving him a smile. It was only the faintest of smiles, but it gave Kurt hope that everything was going to be ok.

X

Kurt stood nervously by the lockers, crossing his fingers, an envelope in his hand. He hoped Blaine would show up because this was really important.

Luckily a few minutes later his boyfriend appeared around the corner, that faint smile on his face again.

"Hey, Kurt." He said gently. He looked as if he wanted to grab Kurt's hand or hug him or something but he stopped himself. Kurt felt rejected but reminded himself that he deserved it. Instead he grabbed Blaine's hand himself and tucked the letter into it.

"I want you to read that later, ok?" Blaine looked confused, but nodded. "Now follow me." Kurt grabbed Blaine's other hand and frogmarched him to the auditorium. They stood in the wings waiting while some mediocre kid auditioned for Officer Krupke. When he was done Kurt walked on stage, dragging Blaine with him.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Blaine hissed, trying to drag himself away, but Kurt was stronger than he looked for someone with 'toothpick arms' and didn't stop until he and Blaine were centre stage.

"I'm sorry Kurt but you can't have a third audition!" Coach Beiste called, a smirk on her face.

"This isn't about me." Kurt replied. He pointed to Blaine who stood by him awkwardly. "Yesterday you saw Blaine Anderson audition, am I correct?" All three directors nodded. "And you enjoyed his performance, yes?"

"He was sensational." Emma replied and the other two nodded vigourously. Kurt waited for the jealousy, but it didn't come. He felt light as a feather.

"Great. And from what I hear you offered him the role of Tony, the lead in the play and he turned it down?" Kurt continued, looking first at a confused Blaine then at the nodding but also confused panel.

"Well I'm here to tell you that Blaine was actually being crazy yesterday and that he'd LOVE the part of Tony." Kurt smiled towards the teachers and Artie before Blaine grabbed his arm lightly.

"No, Kurt," he hissed gently, "I did this for you, for us so we can be ok. I don't regret it."

"Yes, you do Blaine. And I'm not letting you do this. It's very sweet and loyal and romantic and wonderful of you, but you don't have to do this. I won't let you. You deserve this role so much. You are going to be the perfect Tony and I cannot wait to see you do it. Honestly, Blaine." At this he paused a tiny smile played on his lips, "I'm totally fine with Bernardo or Officer Krupke, as long as it's along side your Tony."

Blaine grinned. "I-are you sure. I love you more than I love any role."

"I know that. I love you, too. I was being an asshole, and I'll never be able to apologise enough. Go be Tony, you'll be great. Hey, you're gonna need someone to help you learn all those lines, right?" Blaine grinned and wrapped Kurt up in a massive hug. Kurt hugged him back.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Blaine said, and when they pulled apart Blaine's face was shining with excitement and happiness. "Yes...if it's not too late I'd like to read for Tony."

"It's not too late." Coach Beiste replied with a smile, and with that the two boys left the stage hand in hand.

Sometimes a little sacrifice goes a long way.

X

Blaine was just getting ready for bed that night when he remembered the letter tucked into the pocket of his skinny jeans. He picked up the jeans from the floor and pulled the envelope out. He ripped it open and unfolded the letter inside, a blank CD tumbling out to his feet. He picked it up, put it to one side and then read the letter.

**To my Blaine, **

**This letter is really just to say sorry again. Sorry for being selfish, sorry for not listening to you, but most of all sorry for you ever having to think that my dreams were more important than yours. They're not. You and me, we're equal. We're we. We're Kurt and Blaine and I've never been happier than I am now and that's mostly due to you. **

**You're an amazing person and I'm so sorry I struggle to say that most of the time, but you should know how miserable I was before I met you on that day at Dalton. Ever since then you've had my back and done things for me, and even though I know we've had our problems I know we'll be ok.**

**I really, really love you Blaine. I'd be so lost without you. Sometimes I struggle to say how much I love you because I don't think there are words strong enough for me to use. So I recorded this song for you (in one take so I sound hideous, but bear with me) I hope you can forgive me. I mean every single word I say. **

**I love you lots, always. **

**Kurt xx **

Blaine smiled tearfully, placing the letter down before slipping the disk in to his laptop and pressing play.

The familiar first bars of one of Blaine's favourite songs began to play and a lump filled his throat as Kurt's pitch perfect unusually high but stunningly beautiful voice wafted out of the speakers.

_When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, _

_I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows in the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love. _

Blaine had never heard Kurt's voice like that before, so full of emotion and depth, like he was feeling every word so strongly it was a struggle for him to actually sing them out, but he was managing it.

Blaine realised Kurt was giving everything he had to Blaine in one song, he was letting down every emotional wall and barrier he hadn't previously let down, Kurt Hummel was doing the one thing that scared him the most.

Laying himself bare.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue,_

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love. _

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true, nothing that I wouldn't do, _

_Go to the ends of the earth for you, to make you feel my love. _

_To make you feel my love. _

Blaine picked up his phone and sent a simple text to Kurt before he fell asleep.

**I feel your love. I love you, sleep tight. I forgive you. Thank you for everything. **


	7. Dried Flowers

Ugh. I hate this chapter. It goes nowhere. I'm sorry, I wanted to write something after this lovely scene but nothing better came. So have this.

P.S one week!

P.P.S still don't own Glee

Chapter 7 – Dried Flowers

Blaine smiled as he sniffed the beautiful bouquet of red and yellow roses Kurt had given him earlier that day, stepping out of his car and walking towards his house.

His heart had been soaring all day, way past the clouds, because his boyfriend had brought him flowers. That was special, that meant something. It meant something to Blaine, anyway, that Kurt would go out of his way to make Blaine feel special when he knew he was nervous and scared and apprehensive about the play.

Blaine had constructed a careful act since he'd been transferred to Dalton, had always tried to give off the impression that he was strong, that nothing touched him, that he was ok. It was mainly because at Westerville High he'd felt so hopelessly weak, so out of control, and he knew he couldn't bear ever feeling like that again.

Then he'd met Kurt, and everything he thought he knew about Blaine went flying out of the window. Kurt turned everything upside down in the best way possible, but it still scared Blaine sometimes.

He wouldn't let his carefully constructed walls down around anyone in his life, not even his parents or his best friends Wes and David.

But for some reason, the second he'd met Kurt, he'd broken through those walls in every way possible. Blaine loved it, but it scared him too.

So for Kurt to think of Blaine, to buy him flowers, to reassure him on the steps at school, those things meant more than everything to him. He slipped his key in to the lock on his front door and froze as he pushed open the door and heard raised voices.

Not making his presence known but keeping the door ajar, he began to tune in to his parent's conversation, his heart, which had previously been up with the happily singing birds, now tumbling hopelessly down to way below ground level.

There was only one thing his parents ever really argued about...

"It's going to ruin his life! How many more times do I have to tell you we need to squash it out of him!" Blaine shivered at his father's raised, angry tone.

"I know Blaine's making...made bad choices. But you can't treat a child, our child, our son like he's nothing just because you don't approve of certain aspects of his life!" His mother argued back. He winced at the word 'choice.' Yes, he chose to be beaten unconscious at his first formal dance, he chose to spend his school life until he turned fifteen almost constantly frightened, he chose to have people laugh at him as he walked hand in hand with Kurt, he chose to always be looking over his shoulder in the coffee shop in case a homophobe walked in, he chose to not have the same rights as everyone else, to know he might not ever be able to marry the man he loved, he chose to not even be able to give his boyfriend a thanks you kiss at school because he was so damn afraid.

She had no idea, Blaine realised, his blood turning icy. She had never known the sheer terror he'd had to experience, just because of who he was. She would think it was a choice.

"That boy needs help! I don't know what to do, but he needs help. Maybe if I set him up on another date with a nice girl..." Blaine bit his lip so hard he tasted coppery, tangy blood on the lips, slipper and disgusting. He couldn't deal with another of his father's blind dates, least of all now when he was with Kurt, no no no.

"No." His mother said firmly, and a flutter of relief filled him. "Blaine is not going through that again, and it's not fair on the girls. I know you hate this gay thing he's doing, trust me I do to. I worry about him all the time. But please, please just let it lie for a while, Derek." He felt another flutter, this time of hope. He knew his parents cared, he just...wished they understood.

He heard his father grunt, but it seemed the conversation was over. Blaine summoned all his courage and then realised he was still holding the roses, so hard his knuckles had turned white. He sniffed them again. They smelt beautiful, and they reminded him of Kurt so much it actually hurt to breathe.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and let himself in the house. He made small talk with his parents before heading up to his bedroom. He slipped the flowers in an old bottle filled with water. They looked too pretty to be sat in such a plain, ordinary container, but the image sort of made Blaine smile. It reminded him of him and Kurt.

He sniffed them once more, his heart returning to its place in the clouds, before pulling his iphone out of his bag. He quickly texted Kurt.

**I love the flowers. Thank you so much again. I love you. **

Then he opened his laptop and began a google search while he patiently waited for his boyfriend to text him back. His phone buzzed not ten minutes later. A message from Kurt.

**It was nothing. You're worth anything I could ever give you. Love you so much x **

Blaine smiled and glanced back to his laptop and what he'd been google searching while waiting for the text back:

_How to dry and press flowers so you can keep them forever _

Because he was sure whenever he was having a bad day, or his dad was ragging on him, or he was scared, or doubting if he could get through this life in one piece, he could just look at those flowers, and he'd know he'd be ok. He'd just know it.

Because Kurt would be there beside him, holding his hand and making everything better just by being himself.


	8. Team Hummel

In which Blaine stands up for Kurt, among other things.

This ends the 'Asian F arc' as it were. AKA I can't write anymore until Pot O' Gold. Hiatus is nearly over! I'm so excited I could burst.

Still don't own Glee.

Chapter 8 – Team Hummel

Kurt was furious. He couldn't even find it in himself to be upset about the fact that not one but two of his friends were running against him for senior class president.

He didn't blame Brittany, to be fair. She was simple, she'd never understand why it hurt him a little bit, and hadn't he told her to run anyway? What she was doing was fair enough, he supposed. The fact that she was turning out to be stiff competition shouldn't change the fact that what she was doing didn't really make Kurt mad or upset.

But Rachel...She was supposed to be his best friend at this school (besides Blaine) she was supposed to understand what he was going through. Who had been there for her in that car when she was crying and upset? Who had been there to help her rehearse for her Maria audition. She'd taken everything he'd done for her and thrown it in his face and then some.

Rachel would get the role of Maria, he just knew it. She was brilliantly talented, she always had been. Even now he stood by his sentiment of last year that she was as talented as she was incredibly annoying. Whereas he knew he would never have the part of Tony in a million years, and he'd accepted that. It was never his part, it was Blaine's, and he'd be lucky if he got Officer Krupke or Bernardo.

So why did she have to pull this senior class president stunt? She didn't need it, people like her didn't need it. Yeah, when Kurt had first begun his run for 'power' he'd done it initially to flesh out his NYADA application. But now, after he'd spent time sitting and working on his plans if he actually became president, he realised it was about something ten times more important than NYADA could ever be.

It was about making McKinley a happier and safer place for people like him. He wouldn't wish what he went through last year on his worst enemy. The only good thing to come out of the whole hellish year was that McKinley drove him away so much that they actually drove him towards Blaine.

So he could make changes. Big, important changes that would be one tiny step for gay rights but one giant leap for McKinley High. Rachel was putting all that in jeopardy because as usual all she could think about was herself.

Kurt stood in line waiting to get into his French class when he saw Finn ambling along, one hand clasped on his rucksack over his shoulder, chewing on his lip. Kurt felt a wave of despair crash over him, what felt like the thousandth since this school year had begun.

"Finn." Kurt called, his voice sounding defeated even to him. No, he wouldn't be defeated, he wouldn't let her win, he would NOT be losing, no matter whose side Finn decided to pick. Finn looked up and smiled, seeming genuinely happy to see his step brother.

"Hey bro, you ok?" Finn clapped Kurt gently on the shoulder, and Kurt grinned back, a genuine smile.

"Been better. I'm sure you've heard about Rachel's oh so surprising presidential ambitions." Kurt replied dryly as Finn leaned against the wall beside Kurt.

"Yeah, listen dude, I..." Finn began to bumble, and Kurt realised his class was about to start.

"Listen, Finn. Who are you voting for?" He sighed as he said the words. He knew it would be Rachel at the end of the day, and he couldn't even get pissed at his brother for it. She had him on a tight leash, she always had, and the fact that he and Finn were brothers now would mean sweet F all to Rachel.

"I don't know, buddy. I need to think on it. Is that ok?" He looked anxious, and Kurt smiled back. Finn's expression changed to relieved.

"I understand." Kurt murmured, swallowing and heading in to his French class. "Later, Finn."

He spent the whole of French class in a similar state of fury, too angry to concentrate, but given that he was practically fluent he knew he wouldn't be missing out on much.

So an hour later, when he was done with class, he slammed in to the glee room, he took his seat next to Blaine and he slammed his bag down, his breathing heavy and uneven, crossing his legs, a furious expression on his face.

"Ok, what's up?" Blaine turned to face his boyfriend.

"You know what, for once I really just don't want to talk about it. I'm too angry." Kurt spat the words out, shooting a fiery look of pure disgust at Rachel as she walked almost nervously into the choir room.

Kurt was actually shaking with rage, every bone in his body felt like it was on fire when he caught sight of the tiny brunette girl. She didn't look smug or particularly happy, in fact she looked pretty upset, but Kurt didn't care, could see right through it.

"Maybe you should." Blaine murmured, stroking Kurt's forearm gently with two fingers and sending a shiver up his spine, actually distracting him for the first time all day.

"I'll tell you in a bit, after glee." Kurt replied, shifting a little closer to Blaine, and feeling his load lighten a little more as he did so. He'd never believed before he met his boyfriend that one person's presence could be so reassuring.

Glee passed without much event, Mr Schue set them a Coldplay song to sing and they discussed possible song ideas for Sectionals. Once they were done, it was the end of the school day, so Blaine and Kurt headed out of school. Kurt noticed Rachel drag Finn out of the glee room and down the hallway and he saw her begin to lecture him. He sighed. She was no doubt making some sort of ultimatum vis a vis their relationship regarding his presidential vote.

"Lima Bean?" Blaine grinned, one eyebrows raised.

"You read my mind." Kurt sighed, as they separated to their own cars, "see you in a few." Kurt drove slowly and carefully to the coffee shop, and arrived only thirty seconds after Blaine. He pulled in to a space and climbed out of his car, grabbing Blaine's hand as soon as he was out. Blaine squeezed it back and they walked into their favourite haunt, ordering, being served and seated within five minutes.

Once Kurt had taken his first slug of medium drip he felt a little better, and believed even more than before that coffee was a genuine miracle worker. Blaine was taking a long drink too, and when he put his cup down he gave Kurt a gentle smile over the table, his hazel eyes soft and alight.

"So what happened?" Blaine asked, after checking his iphone quickly before placing it on the table.

Kurt sighed and explained. He told Blaine all about Rachel, about the senior class president thing, about his ideas, his hopes, about how they'd been dashed, about Rachel's reasons for running, everything. He ranted for what felt like forever, and when he stopped for breath, he looked at Blaine.

Blaine looked really, really mad. Almost as furious as Kurt. His hand, which was resting gently on the dark wood table, was shaking, Kurt saw.

"How can she DO this? Power hungry, ambitious little..." Blaine spat, "Kurt...she's your best friend."

"I know. But she knows what she wants, and she goes for it. She's always been that way, Blaine." Kurt sighed, a little alarmed by his boyfriend's anger, but also comforted. He wasn't over reacting, and this was totally inappropriate, but Blaine looked damn hot when he got so mad.

Blaine gave a disgusted look and pushed his chair back, taking one last long slug of his coffee. "I've got to go, Kurt. I'll call you later."

"Blaine..." Kurt frowned, "where are you...?"

"Trust me ok? I'll call you later." Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek, before glancing round the coffee house and picking up his bag, speed walking out of the place, leaving Kurt totally confused.

X

Blaine ran to his car and climbed in, shoving his bag over the back seat. Then he pulled his iphone out.

**Finn. Where is Rachel? I need to talk to her. Blaine**

He got a reply not two minutes later.

**She's styn at skl l8 tnyt 2 sing, sumthin abt her neighbors filin a law suit!u'l find her in th auditorium. F x**

Blaine winced at Finn's excessive use of text talk, but grateful he didn't have to go to Rachel's house, he thanked Finn and drove the short distance back to McKinley High, now pretty much deserted but for the odd janitor or after school club. He saw Miss Pillsbury in a classroom full of bored looking jocks and realised detention must have been running.

He headed to the auditorium, and when he did so he could already hear Rachel belting out an admittedly fabulous version of 'I Feel Pretty' but he didn't feel anything other than disgust for her right then.

Let's make it clear: Blaine likes Rachel. A lot. He admires her. She's very striking (she had to be, he's gay and still enjoyed kissing her) very fiesty, has some very good ideas, is intelligent, hard working and extraordinarily talented.

But right then, hearing her perform so beautifully, when it was so obvious she was a shoo in for Maria, and yet was still pushing herself further, even at the expense of someone who was so close to her, someone who deserved the break ten times more than she, made him feel nothing but anger towards her.

He pushed open the door and walked towards the stage, heart pounding. He hated confrontation, but he couldn't leave this, couldn't leave Kurt feeling like there was no one on his side.

Rachel noticed Blaine but didn't stop until she'd reached the end of the song. When she did she looked suitably nervous, but tried to cover it up.

"Hello, Blaine." She smiled, smoothing down her dress and making her way off the stage until she reached him.

"Rachel," Blaine replied cooly, his hands deep in his trouser pockets.

"What brings you here after school?"

"I think you know. Listen to me, Rachel. Listen carefully. I'm not trying to be an asshole here, but what you're doing to Kurt is low; dirty and low. I really, really care about him, and I will stand up for him whenever I can. Do you wanna know why that is? It's because he's been to hell and back in this place, he doesn't deserve to go through anymore shit, and more than that, he knows better than ANYONE what's wrong with this school, he really wants to help. You're meant to be his best friend, Rachel. Why aren't you acting like it?"

"I think you're being very unfair, Blaine. There's nothing wrong with a little healthy competition. Besides how is this any different from you taking the role of Tony from him?" Rachel blustered, moving closer to Blaine.

"Don't you dare compare the two." Blaine growled, moving closer too. "I was willing to give that role to him, would still give it to him. We understand each other, we talked. I didn't pull the rug out from under him like you did. The truth is, Rachel, I love Kurt more than anything. Nothing is more important to me than him. But you? The most important thing to you is winning, being at the top of your game. And that's fine, go you. I hope you enjoy your lonely, lonely rise to the top. Just don't expect me or anyone else to be there to congratulate you when you achieve the things you want so badly." Blaine raised his eyebrows and turned to leave. Before he did so, he turned around. "Oh, and just so you know, I'm fighting for him, and he's fighting for himself. Team Hummel isn't going down without a fight, and you'd better be prepared for that."

Blaine was breathing heavily as he walked back to his car, but Rachel didn't follow him. He was glad. He just needed to get his anger out, try and get it through her head why doing this was so wrong. Her ambition was amazing, it was one of the best things about Rachel, but stunts like this also proved it was one of the worst at times, too. He picked up his phone as he climbed into his car and speed dialled Kurt.

"Hello." Kurt picked up on the second ring, and Blaine leaned back in his seat, smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry I left you in the lurch at the coffee house." Blaine grinned sheepishly. He could hear Kurt smiling too.

"Yes why did you have to leave in such a hurry, Mr Anderson?"

"Just had to talk to Rachel-"

"You didn't?" Kurt's gasp of shock was real, and it hurt Blaine a little that his boyfriend was so unused to being stood up for.

"I know it was probably an asshole thing to do but she's fucked up and I just...it wound me up and you don't deserve to be treated like that ever." Blaine trailed off, biting his lip.

"I love you, you know that right? You just...do little things for me without thinking and I'm not used to that but I love you so much and I'm so grateful for you." Kurt's words came out in a rush as they always did when he was expressing his feelings.

"I know, I know. I love you too." A small, comfortable silence drifted over the two boys.

"So..." Kurt said after a while, and the smile in his voice was back. "Who are you going to vote for in the election?"

"Oh I don't know, I haven't made up my mind. Maybe Rachel, maybe Brittany..." Blaine grinned, as Kurt squeaked adorably.

"You are hilarious, Blaine Anderson. Really, so dry." Blaine could almost see Kurt actually rolling his eyes as he said this.

"No, you know. There's only you, Kurt." Another small, happy silence. "You're gonna win. I'm gonna help you with your campaign and you're going to blow everyone else out of the water."

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt paused, "now...it's still early, how about you come over and help me with my presidential debate speech?"

"That depends..." Blaine teased. "Do I get to make out with the possible candidate during our breaks?"

"Oh that's the only reason I'm having you round." Kurt teased him back. "See you in a few minutes?"

"Sounds good." Blaine grinned, as he hung up. In fact, it didn't sound good, it sounded great.

And it was, Blaine considered, as he pulled his car out of the school.

After all Blaine and Kurt had been through, winning this election should be a walk in the park.


	9. Finn vs Blaine

I'll be honest, I struggled with this. I just thought Finn was such a total douche throughout the entirety of Pot O' Gold, so I may have made him a bit more on an ass than he was in this one shot but whatever, it's how I'm getting my emotions out.

So this is set just after Finn shoots Blaine down in the choir room. I really think the three of them need a confrontation. I think this will be the only one shot I write for Pot O' Gold unless I suddenly get a flash of inspiration.

Hope you enjoy, if you need me I'll be sitting in the corner of my room rocking and waiting for Tuesday...

Still don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or Finn. Etc.

Finn vs. Blaine.

"Hold on." Kurt grabbed Finn's arm lightly and resisted the urge to twist it hard. Giving his step brother a Chinese burn right now wasn't the answer, no matter how tempting it was.

"Dude, what? I said I'd help Da-Burt at the garage after glee."

"Well, _dude_," Kurt spat, "for once in your life you are going to have to put me before my Dad. We need to have a talk." He looked over to where Blaine stood near the door, biting his lip. The room had by now cleared and Finn sighed.

"I'm not gonna apologise." Finn was sullen, like a ten year old told off for taunting his little sister.

Kurt gritted his teeth and walked over to Blaine, picking up his hand and leading him over to where Finn towered over the two of them. He didn't scare Kurt OR Blaine, Finn was a gentle giant even if he did sometimes say stupid ass things. But what he'd done that day, in fact what he'd been doing to Blaine ever since they started Senior year was unacceptable, and Kurt wasn't about to stand idle by and watch his boyfriend be bullied by Finn.

Because to a certain extent that's what he felt like his step brother was doing.

"Yes you fucking are, Finn. I don't know what Blaine has done to offend you when he's never been anything but polite and kind to you, but you need to cut it out." His voice softened slightly as he glanced over at Blaine's kind, confused face. He was always so open with his emotions, so honest. He wore his heart on his sleeve and even though it got him in trouble a lot, it was something Kurt loved about him. "I...I love Blaine. Very much. He's a really important part of my life now, and so are you, Finn. I need you to get along. Please."

"No. I'm sorry, Kurt. I love you, you know that. I love you as much as I could ever love a real brother, but Blaine is trying to take my spot, he's trying to steal my thunder. It's MY spot, Kurt. The one I've spend the past two years working for." Finn gritted his teeth.

"Blaine is RIGHT HERE." Kurt yelled back, angry again, "so you could at least have just a little tiny bit of respect and talk to him rather than about him!"

"Fine. You want me to talk to him, I will." Finn turned his attention to Blaine. "Blaine, you're ok. You make Kurt happy and that's important. Kurt hasn't been happy for a long time. Now he is, with you and that's great. But in all honesty, dude, I think you were better at the Warblers. We're too different, and so far you don't really blend with us. All you want is the spotlight, MY spotlight. I'm not letting anyone take it away from me, I've been given too much flak at this school for it already and I won't let that be for nothing. You waltz in here in your bow ties and your short pants and you just take the solos. They aren't yours to take, Blaine! You haven't earned a place on this team yet. That's what I've been trying to tell you. For all we know you could be sabotaging us, it wouldn't be the first time someone's boyfriend had done that to us..."

"How dare you compare Rachel's seedy little fling with Jesse St. James to what I have with Blaine. Jesse was an asshole who wanted to win a show choir competition, Blaine saved my life..." Kurt trailed off, trembling with anger.

Blaine, meanwhile, let go of Kurt's hand. He had had enough. He had listened to Finn for weeks ragging on him and giving him shit and he was sick and tired of hearing untrue, hurtful, idiotic things over and over again, because he'd been through worse and he wasn't going back to feeling like crap all the time.

"Listen, Finn." Blaine swallowed hard. "I love singing. I love it so much, and right now there's only one thing in the entire world that I love more than performing." At this Blaine glanced over at Kurt, his eyes threatening to overflow, but his jaw tight and angry. "Him. Kurt. That guy who was under your radar for most of the time you've known him. I love him so much. But he's not gonna be here forever. In nine or so months he'll be going to New York. I'll be alone again. I've always been alone before I had Kurt, I can probably manage to deal with it again. As long as I have singing. Because performing is something that I have used to survive, Finn. This isn't something I use for extra credit, or to get a boyfriend. This is my escape, before Kurt came along I was miserable. I was being beaten up, I was being teased, I wound up in hospital. The only thing that stopped me from killing myself," both other boys flinched at his blunt use of words, "was music, was performing. I don't WANT your solos, Finn! How hard is that to wrap your fucking brain around? I sing because I love it, because it saved me as much as Kurt did. It's like breathing for me, and I am sorry if I have ever made you think I want your fucking top spot in the glee club. I don't. I just sing. It's what I do, at one point it was all I had in the world to call my own. And for the record I will never betray you, I am not a spy and I don't intend on going back to Dalton, no matter how miserable you are trying to make me, Finn. Like I've said numerous times, I adore Kurt and I would never ever do anything to intentionally hurt a hair on his head. I am not like Jesse, or anyone else who has ever sabotaged this club. I am here because I love my boyfriend and I was sick and tired of running away. Do I miss Dalton? Yes I do, because no one would ever speak to me in such a condescending way that you just did. But I do like it here, and if you could stop giving me shit every time I open my mouth in that choir room I think I'd like it even more. I think you and I could be friends." Blaine's breathing was heavy and unmeasured by the time he finished. He felt Kurt curl his hand back into his and he gripped it hard, shifting a little closer to his boyfriend.

"Don't play the sympathy card with me, I don't buy it, Blaine." Finn snorted, though Kurt suspected his bravado was to cover up the fact he felt like a bit of a jerk. "Run home to your rich daddy and get him to buy you a recording contract."

Blaine leaned down and picked up his shoulder bag. "I won't stand here and be insulted by you, Finn. I've spent the whole of high school being put down and I'm not going back there again. Oh and as for my daddy, he may be fairly well off but he knows I'm gay and he'll never truly accept me into his heart, in fact I'm pretty damn sure he stopped loving me when I turned thirteen and came out. So stop making assumptions about this 'perfect life' you seem to think I lead." Blaine turned on his heel without a backward glance, not even at Kurt.

Kurt just looked at Finn for several long seconds. "I love you, Finn but you need to wake up. That was fucking unacceptable, what you just did. He's been through worse things than I can even imagine, and you go and say things like that to him?" Kurt picked up his own bag and gave Finn one of his well trained bitch-you-in-trouble faces, before leaving the room, hurrying to find Blaine.

It didn't take long. Kurt walked down a couple of the hallways before seeing Blaine sat on the grimy floor, leaning against his locker. As he walked up it reminded him of prom night.

It made him think of something else too. Blaine had mentioned him leaving for New York at the end of the school year. He sighed as he imagined Blaine on his own at McKinley. The thought made his stomach hurt.

"Hey." Kurt said softly, walking up to where Blaine sat. Blaine barely looked up, but he nodded. Kurt dumped his bag and took a seat beside his boyfriend, ignoring the fact that the floor was disgusting.

When he was on a level with Blaine he saw that tears were dripping down his face, and that made his heart break as he watched the droplets run down his cheeks and fall onto his red checkered shirt.

"Baby, no don't cry, please." Kurt whispered, putting an arm around his shoulder and hugging him to his chest tightly.

"Why does he hate me?" Blaine whispered, gripping Kurt tightly as if he was the only lifeline he had in the world. "I know I'm overreacting, but why does he shout at me every time I open my mouth? I'm afraid to contribute anything in glee now because I know whatever it is Finn will find a reason to hate me for it."

"He doesn't hate you. Finn's funny about things. But he's totally wrong and I'm beyond mad at him right now. I'm on your side. I will always be on your side. You've got me, you've got Rachel, no matter how mad I am at her right now I know she really likes you. Brittany too, if Santana would let her out of her sight long enough." Blaine laughed half-heartedly through his tears.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and held him tighter still. Kurt seemed tense.

"Blaine...?" Blaine nodded. "I just...I wouldn't blame you...if you...well if you wanted to leave McKinley. Go back to Dalton, I mean. I'd probably cry for about a week, but...I'd understand. I want you to be happy and I'm scared you aren't here."

Out of all the things Blaine had expected to come out of Kurt's mouth, that definitely was NOT one of them. "Kurt..." He begun, sniffing a little. Kurt leaned up and wiped a couple of stray tears away from Blaine's wet cheeks. "I love you. I love McKinley. It's so fun. I know we can fun. I love it here, all of us just dancing and going crazy, the boys and the girls together. I really do like it. But most of all, I love being with you. I would never just abandon you like that. My heart is here. Well, actually, it's here." Blaine pointed to Kurt's chest, who giggled. "Where you are is right for me. And apart from Finn, I'm getting on ok. I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone a little better. I still believe this is the right thing."

"I'm going to talk to Finn again tonight, ok?" Kurt leaned against Blaine, still gripping him. He was the best person Kurt had ever met and sometimes it made Kurt's heart hurt because he was too good, too kind, too wonderful for him.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered, leaning his forehead on Kurt's gently. His eyes were still bright with tears and he still shook a little from his confrontation and Finn still seemed to hate his guts, but he knew they'd be ok.


	10. Drunk and Disorderly

HOLY HELL THE FIRST TIME! Spoilers ahead...

I am in the process of writing at least three missing bits for this episode. This is the first. It's set just after Blaine storms off from Kurt. THE ANGST. MY HEART. AH. This is also very, very short. Enjoy!

I don't own Glee.

Chapter 10, Drunk & Disorderly.

It only took about five minutes of walking for Blaine to want to go back. But he was staggering, his body feeling strangely too heavy for his legs, his stomach was churning, his head was throbbing, tears had begun to run down his cheeks and he couldn't remember the way back to Scandals...was that what it was even called? Not to mention it felt like someone had just picked up the ground he was walking on and begun to spin the earth very, very fast.

Blaine was on his knees and puking behind a tree before he knew it. He felt like more time was passing than should have been, like the clocks were sped up. He didn't know much of anything, truth be told, as he threw up over and over. All he knew was that his stomach hurt, his throat burned, his eyes watered and his body trembled as he knelt on the muddy grass, his forehead leaning against the rough bark of the tree.

All he knew was that he wanted Kurt more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

But that thought only made Blaine cry harder because he'd fucked up so badly and Kurt would never forgive him, he might well have lost the most important person in his life, the only person stopping him from cracking under the immense stress he was under. The play, the new school, the work, glee club, the constant battles with Finn, his father's continued disappointment in him, they were all exhausting him. The only constant good thing in his life was Kurt, and he'd messed it up.

Blaine thought of kissing Kurt, of talking over everything with him, of just hanging out in either of their bedrooms, dancing, singing, just sharing everything.

If Blaine had thrown all that away because he'd drunk too much beer he'd never ever be able to forgive himself. He didn't blame Kurt, though. He'd acted like a douche, from the beginning of the evening to the end. He ignored his wonderful boyfriend because the novelty of being in the bar had taken over, he hadn't realised Kurt was lonely. How could he not realise? Usually he was so totally in sync with every feeling Kurt had.

He wouldn't forgive himself if he was Kurt. Trying to have sex with him in the back of his car? What was he thinking? Blaine knew he was still drunk, knew he should stand up and try and find his way home but this tree he was clinging to felt like his only anchor to the whole universe, like he'd slip away if he let go.

"I can't lose Kurt." Blaine whispered mournfully, as he begun to realise he was shaking with cold at being outside for so long. He dragged himself upwards reluctantly and began to stagger what he hoped was homewards.

A few minutes later and he had managed to navigate himself to his house. He dug in his pocket until he found his house key and jammed it in to the lock clumsily, missing several times before he actually managed it.

The house was luckily dark and quiet, and Blaine got into his room without seeming to disturb his parents, whom he assumed were sleeping. He lay down on his bed on top of the covers, fully clothed. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep and forget all the shit he'd pulled and the horrible night he'd had but every time he did so he felt like he was on some kind of spinning fairground ride, and he wanted to get off it, please because he didn't know if he had the strength to drag himself to the bathroom and throw up again.

Suddenly he heard noises in the hallway through his door, which was ajar.

"Blaine's home." His mother whispered. His father walked into the room and Blaine shut his eyes, willing the nausea drunkenly away and hoping he wouldn't realise Blaine was awake.

"And he stinks of beer." His dad's voice was raised and Blaine concentrated on keeping his breathing even and sleepy.

"Sssh, you'll wake him. Darling, Blaine wouldn't drink..."

"He sure as hell has been drinking, he's covered in mud and he's got throw up all down his front. I knew this would happen, it's because he's gay. He's gay and therefore he's got a hugely higher chance of falling into the wrong crowd, the wrong side of the tracks." Derek's voice wasn't even raised anymore but Blaine couldn't bear the words, wished he was sober so he could use the trick he usually used when his dad began to rant, the trick of blocking out everything he physically could so it didn't hurt so much.

"All kids get drunk from time to time, Derek." His mother sounded upset but level headed. Blaine held his breath.

"Yeah and I could probably deal with that if he wasn't..." His father trailed off, but Blaine knew what he was going to say, what he wanted to say, what he'd been thinking since Blaine was thirteen years old.

If he wasn't gay...if he was straight...

A short silence followed and his parents left the room. Blaine finally dared breathe out, and as he did, several tears trickled out of his eyes, over his nose, across his cheeks and onto his mussy hair and the pillow. He didn't bother to wipe them away and he couldn't find the strength to move.

He'd never felt more alone in his life.


	11. The morning after

So this is the last one shot on The First Time...I mean the episode was kind of one big amazing fanfic anyway haha! I was gonna write some angsty Blaine inner monologue stuff but I think a lot of it has been written. If anyone really wants me to write some of course I will.

This is set the morning after :) I loved the way the episode portrayed the scene of them in bed, it was really lovely. If I could write smut I would, but I can't, so have a lovely, fluffy scene of them waking up together the morning after.

I don't own Glee.

Chapter 11, The morning after

When Kurt first woke up he felt somewhat confused. This wasn't his room, and he felt a lot warmer than usual, could feel body heat radiating from somewhere other than him.

It only took a few seconds for his brain to wake up enough to realise this room was Blaine's, and that he was warm because Blaine's warm, soft body was pressed right up against his, one of Blaine's hands resting lightly on his hair, the other thrown around his waist, his hand tangled up in Kurt's own even as they had slept.

Kurt felt his eyes fill with tears, even though he was barely awake. He was so used to being alone in every single aspect of his life that it still shocked him even now that he had Blaine and knew he wouldn't have to go it alone anymore. So waking up with him was overwhelming and wonderful.

Suddenly a small sound emanated from Blaine's body. It wasn't a snore, more like a throaty nasal breath. Kurt felt himself smile, felt a warmth he only ever experienced with Blaine spread through his heart like sunshine warming a hillside. He'd always stated he could never tolerate anyone who had a loud breathing or snoring habit, but somehow hearing Blaine's noisy little breaths as he slept only made him love his boyfriend even more. Those noises were so cute, so Blaine, they proved to Kurt that Blaine was real, that he and his boyfriend had actually had sex last night, and it was wonderful, and it wasn't even awkward like he'd worried it might be. It was wonderful. Blaine was romantic and sweet and bashful and a little clumsy in places but that didn't matter because Kurt was too, and anyway it only made Blaine more endearing to him.

Kurt could feel every inch of Blaine, could feel Blaine's curls tickling his neck, his warm slender waist pressed against his back. One of Blaine's legs was ever so slightly wrapped around one of Kurt's, and he could feel Blaine's toes curling ever a little in to his shin as he slept.

They were small, inconsequential things that meant the world to Kurt, because he'd never known the feeling of waking up and that person you love so much just being there for you in every way possible.

So Kurt snuggled closer into Blaine while doing his best to stay still and not wake his sleeping boyfriend, because he wanted to bask in this feeling of lying so close to Blaine, loved the feeling of skin on skin, Blaine's soft, warm chest pressed against his own back, fingers twirled together, hair mussy and sticking up from sweat and sleeping. They lay there for about half an hour before Kurt felt Blaine stir.

Blaine shifted a little, letting out a yawn that sounded like the yowling noise a puppy made when it woke up from a long sleep, and Kurt suppressed a chuckle. Kurt felt Blaine move a little closer and then felt him bury his nose in Kurt's neck. He shifted around so that he was facing Blaine, and smiled softly as he saw him.

Blaine's hair was sticking up worse than Kurt had ever seen it before, free of gel totally, his eyes were sleep filled and not totally open, he reached out to pull Kurt as close to him as he physically could, and Kurt actually understood, for possibly the first time, what it was like to have your heartstrings pulled. They pulled so tight it actually hurt a little. He loved Blaine so much, and in that second he knew he'd do anything, anything to keep Blaine safe and happy forever.

"You were amazing." Kurt whispered breathlessly, his heart beginning to stutter as he looked into Blaine's soft, sleepy, yet lust filled eyes. "I l-love you." He didn't know why his words were catching in his throat, or why his heart was beating double time as he looked into Blaine's open, loving face. All he knew was that he needed those full, slightly darkened lips on his right now before he expired.

So he reached his hand up, laid it on the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him in to him, gently and firmly, and pressed his lips to Blaine's, and kissed him. Blaine kissed him back, moving even closer still and actually letting out a low, gentle whine as Kurt deepened the kiss, grazing Blaine's lips gently with his teeth, gripping the back of his neck in an effort to let out some of the love he felt deep within him. He was actually scared of how strong he felt, had never known anything like it.

Was this what sex did? Did it take the already overpowering love you felt for that one person you finally decided to let in in every way possible and just times it by one thousand until you love them so much you can barely breathe? Kurt guessed it did, and he wanted to feel this forever and ever, wanted to roll around and bathe in the feeling.

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered into Blaine's mouth, and Blaine laughed softly, laying a gentle hand on Kurt's cheek and landing one last soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

"I love you too. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather give my whole self to." Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's quivering chest and stopped at his hip bone, rubbing the place where the bone met the skin in an almost hypnotic way. "You have my everything, my heart and my soul, Kurt Hummel. I don't want it back, ever."

Whenever Blaine said silly, fluffy romantic things like that Kurt would laugh and kiss him until he shut his mouth, but now he'd never felt less like laughing something Blaine said off. The words were wonderful, they were words Kurt wanted to say but couldn't get out. It was true. Last night had changed things, he was tied to Blaine now in more ways than one, they had both given something last night they would never get back.

But that was ok. It was something they were supposed to give, because Kurt would always be Blaine's, and Blaine, Kurt's, and now they'd simply validated everything they already knew and it felt wonderful, and they felt whole and special.

Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's and began to trace delicate patterns on the taut, muscular, slightly olive-y skin of Blaine's upper arm.

"What are you drawing?" Blaine laughed sogtly, his hand still resting on Kurt's hip bone and still making intelligent thought a difficult thing to come by, because the way he was stroking the skin just felt so damn good...

Kurt realised the patterns he'd been making unconsciously with his index finger. "Would you laugh if I told you I was writing 'I love you' over and over on your arm?" Kurt grinned lazily, continuing the motion.

Blaine didn't reply but he shifted himself closer still to Kurt, which Kurt hadn't previously thought was possible since they were entwined so close on Blaine's fair sized double bed. "Kurt, you make me a better person without even trying and I'm so grateful and happy that I got to share this with you."

"Me too." Kurt whispered, because his eyes had begun to fill up with tears because, damn, he was just still feeling so much and he wasn't used to this feeling, it was wonderful and overwhelming and he wished he could say all the beautiful words to Blaine that he was saying to him but he just couldn't get them out. So he settled for all that he could find, words that were truer than any he'd ever spoken.

"You're my everything." Kurt gasped, feeling like all the air was being crushed out of him, like his heart was growing to ten times it's normal size. He felt Blaine lean further into him, removing the hand from his hipbone and rubbing it up his back. The touch sent shivers down his spine and he leaned in and rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, where it was warm and where he fitted just right.

"And you are mine." Blaine replied thickly. They lay together as close as two people can get and enjoyed the feeling. The simple feeling of giving yourself fully to another, and the wonderful realisation that you can trust them with it, your heart, your soul and yourself.


	12. Bleeding

This is short. It's really more of a drabble.

This is set straight after dodgeball. It's a bit iffy because it's Rory/Kurt friendship and Rory's only been on the show three episodes so it's still a little difficult writing him, but I hope I did ok. People pissed me off so much the way they were treating Rory, and I loved how Kurt leapt to his defence. This is just sort of what I imagine might have happened after Kurt helped him up. I love Kurt Hummel.

I don't own Glee. Forever gutted about that.

Chapter 12, Bleeding.

"Oh god, Rory you're bleeding horribly, does it hurt?" Kurt grabbed Rory's hand, which was trembling furiously like the rest of him (probably from a group of feral girls throwing things at him, Kurt supposed angrily) and led him to the side of the gym hall, where the rest of the New Directions hovered around them uselessly. The hand of Rory's that wasn't being held tightly by Kurt was covering his nose, and when he pulled it away it was blood smeared and the blood continued to trickle down to his chin and on to his t shirt.

"Does he need an ambulance?" Rachel shrieked hysterically, hands covering her face and looking pale, and Kurt rolled his eyes. An ambulance? For a nose bleed? Typical Rachel Berry, ever the damn drama queen.

"No, Rachel." Kurt replied, placing Rory's fingers gently on the bridge of his nose. "Hold there, Rory. It should stem it a little. Now tilt your head. That's good." The bleeding began to dissipate slightly and a small smile of gratitude appeared on Rory's face.

"Thank you, Kurt." He mumbled thickly, his accent even stronger now he was all choked up with blood. Kurt winced.

"No problem." Kurt looked around at his friends. "Blaine...do you have any tissues on you?" Blaine shook his head and Kurt groaned inwardly. His boyfriend often resembled an eighty year old woman with his obsession of always having tissues on hand. Trust today to be the day Blaine actually decided to act like a teenager. "Fine. I'm taking Rory to the bathroom. I don't think he needs the nurse but he certainly needs cleaning up."

Keeping a firm grip on the unsteady, shellshocked Irish boy, Kurt began to walk towards the gym exit. As he did he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Blaine standing there, looking worriedly at Rory, biting his lip.

"Need any help?" Blaine asked, keeping his warm, concerned eyes on Kurt.

"No, I think we'll manage. I'll see you later, though? After school?" Kurt replied, and Blaine laid a soft kiss on his forehead before replying.

"Sounds great. Feel better, Rory." Rory nodded, and Kurt smiled after his boyfriend for a second before he continued gently but firmly marching Rory towards the nearest bathroom.

Once in the luckily deserted gym bathrooms, Kurt indicated the sink. "Perch up there." He nodded, and Rory did so, his converse clad feet swinging. Rory was pretty small and it made Kurt's stomach hurt looking at him and knowing he was being treated the way Kurt knew full well how it felt to be treated.

Kurt nipped over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a wodge of towels. He took them over to Rory and pressed several gently against his bleeding nose. Rory winced but didn't complain.

"I know it hurts, but we'll just hold it there for a minute until you've stopped bleeding." Rory nodded at this and the two fell silent.

It was actually Rory who broke the silence. He pulled the towels away and twitched his nose, realising the bleeding had more or less stopped, and watched as Kurt grabbed another of the paper towels and wet it, and then began to clean ever so gently at the drying blood on Rory's chin and neck.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't have to do all this." Rory said, as Kurt wiped away the smears of red and sighed as he finished up, perching on the sink next to him.

"Because I know how it feels to be bullied. I know how it feels to be shoved, and pushed, and name called and alienated and alone and hurt. And I know nobody deserves to feel that way, especially not you." Kurt angled himself a little more towards Rory, who listened, head on one side. Kurt fiddled with the hem of his gym shirt. "And when it happened to me...nobody seemed to notice. I didn't have Blaine back then, and...it just would have been really nice to have someone clean me up once in a while, or tell me that it wasn't my fault, you know?"

"I know." Rory's voice was husky and his eyes were bright. "I never got bullied in Ireland, but here..." He swung his legs again and stared at the ground, more desolate than Kurt had ever seen the usually cheerful and charming boy in the admittedly short time he'd known him.

"You'll be ok." Kurt said firmly, taking his hand. "They're just afraid of people who are different. You're better than them, and I've got your back. I'll never let them make you feel like I felt, I promise. Me and Blaine will watch out for you."

"Thank you." He replied, his voice cracking. He swallowed back tears furiously.

"Don't let them get to you. Don't let them crush the soul out of you, don't let them destroy what makes you special. Don't let them win." Kurt shifted himself off the sink and stood in front of Rory, his voice suddenly fierce. Rory nodded gently. Then Kurt reached a hand out to help him down. Rory slipped off the sink and took the hand gratefully, brushing himself down and wincing as he did so.

"Bruises?" Kurt asked, having been very familiar with the feeling of barely being able to move last year after all the locker slams. Rory nodded, sighing. "Use arnika cream, ok? Works like an absolute dream."

Rory nodded and smiled at Kurt, a real, proper smile. "Thank you so much. I really needed someone to tell me what you just did, and I'm glad I'm making some friends."

"No problem. Don't forget what I said either, ok? I've got your back." Kurt looked at Rory as they exited the bathroom.

"Thank you, Kurt."


	13. Santana

The second one shot from Mash Off.

I need to say a couple of things before you read this one. It's set after the episode ends. There has been so much debate on tumblr and everywhere about Finn vs. Santana etc. I debated even writing this because I didn't want to upset anyone, but in the end I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it, I just feel like this would be a good way for the situation to pan out (in my eyes, I'm sure whatever RIB+ do will be great). Also a couple of people asked for a Santana/Kurt/Blaine bonding session and I did love writing this. T for bad language (mostly Santana's).

Still don't own glee.

Chapter 13, Santana

"Santana, wait!" Mr Schue called uselessly, but once Santana had slapped Finn so hard round the face that Rachel had actually begun to hysterically sob, she had evacuated the room so fast most of the people in the auditorium had missed it, save for the flash of black dress and long dark hair.

"Oh Finn are you ok? Baby!" Rachel continued to wail, clinging to Finn as she examined the harsh red mark that marred the left side of her boyfriend's face.

"Will someone calm Rachel down before I have to slap her?" Quinn snapped, indicating the hysterical girl and folding her arms across her chest.

"Rachel, you need to calm down." Blaine was there in a flash, kneeling in front of Rachel. He put a hand firmly under her chin. "Calm down. Now, Rachel." At Blaine's surprisingly commanding tone of voice Rachel did eventually start trying to keep her sobbing under control. Happy that he'd at least stopped her yelping, Blaine returned to his place beside Kurt, who was looking at the space Santana had just vacated with worry in his eyes.

"Wow he shut Rachel up." Kurt heard Puck murmur in awe from where he sat with Quinn, and Kurt suppressed a small chuckle. The situation wasn't funny, but the fact that it only took a few words from Blaine to actually shut up the noisiest drama queen in all of Ohio said something. Meanwhile, on the stage, Brittany was standing looking like a lost puppy as she bit her lip, a hand twirled in her blonde hair.

"What is going on, Mr Schue?" Puck's voice was quieter than usual now, his face scrunched up in confusion. "I mean Santana's always been violent, but..."

Right. Santana had always been violent. She'd always been the first to try and smack Rachel up whenever she annoyed her (aka when she'd try to take over the club, or take a solo Santana felt she deserved, or when 'the kiss that missed' occurred in New York) but it had never been like this, she had never hurt anyone before.

Because Finn was hurt. The red mark was turning purple with light but definite bruising. He rubbed his face, looking concerned and a little lost but not particularly confused, which left Kurt with the idea that he did know something of what was going on here.

Kurt stood up and walked towards Finn. "Finn." Kurt took the seat next to him. "What's going on?"

Finn sighed and glanced at Kurt. "I'd really rather talk about this in private. If that's ok. It's already crazy and I really don't want Santana to be even more mad at me." Kurt nodded.

"Fair enough." He stood up and followed Finn in the direction of the auditorium door. "Blaine are you coming or not?" At this Blaine scrambled up to follow.

"Why is he coming?" Finn muttered moodily, rubbing at his sore face and glaring at Blaine.

"Because I say so." Kurt replied icily, and with one look and just the simplest raise of his eyebrow, Kurt silenced Finn. The look and the tone weren't actually as icy as they could have been, but Finn was hurt, and Kurt did feel bad for him about that.

Once they were out in the hall away from the still gossiping group of New Directions and Troubletones, Kurt folded his arms and turned to Finn. "Spill. What's happened?"

"Santana and I were having an...argument." Finn scratched his head. "She was calling me out on all this stuff I'm already paranoid about and she knows it. She...she just wound me up, ok? She's been tearing me down since we had sex, and I was tired of it. So I told her she's hiding in the closet, that she's a coward and she needs to come out..." Finn looked at the ground, his entire face flaming red to match the slapped half, "and someone heard. And told their uncle who is running for office...he put it in his campaign video that Coach Sue is pro gay because she supported Santana...a lesbian cheerleader..." Finn faltered.

"So you basically outed her." Blaine snapped, narrowing his eyes at Finn.

"I didn't mean to, Blaine." Finn hissed back as vindictive as Kurt had ever heard him.

"You don't...you don't understand what you've done do you, Finn?" Blaine spat back. "This isn't like telling someone they're a bad dancer or that they're freakishly tall. This is serious. You...coming out is so hard and it can result in so many bad things happening. It's amazing to be out and proud, but no one should EVER feel like they have to come out! People can get hurt, they can lose their homes, it can cause irreparable damage to a person. It..."

"I get the freaking picture, Blaine." Finn interrupted him angrily. "I regret it. But she's just...she pushed me over the edge, ok? I'm sorry."

"You don't get the picture!" Blaine's eyes had darkened as they always did when he was angry and he squared up to Finn in a way Kurt hadn't seen Blaine do since the incident with Karofsky at the night of neglect. "You need to fully understand WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER in order to be truly sorry about it. I know what you were like before I met Kurt. He's told me everything anyone has ever done to him. I know you're like the world's greatest brother now or something, but I know about the dumpster dives and the things you said to him. So all that added to what you've done this week...You don't get it at all, Finn."

"Don't pretend this is about Kurt." Finn squared up too, the pair's height difference making them look ridiculous, "this is about you and me and you know it."

"You're right, this isn't about me. It's about Santana." Kurt butted in between them, taking Blaine's hand and leading him away a little so there was a gap between him and Finn. "Although Blaine's bringing up totally irrelevant things that happened in the past and that I have forgiven you for, Finn, he does make a valid point in the sense that there is no reason why he should like you! You've treated him like shit ever since the moment he walked into this school."

"I..." Finn ran a hand through his hair. "I just...Santana..."

"Is a bitch! I know!" Kurt was getting exasperated because Finn just didn't seem to get it and was making the same point over and over and over. "We all know that! And she doesn't seem to be changing any time soon! Hell, I haven't been exactly happy with her this week since I spent most of Wednesday's third period wiping blood off Rory Flanagan's face when she and her group of Troubletones attacked him during dodgeball. She has plenty of issues to address, Finn. She can be horrible. I get that. If you recall, up until very recently she spent most of glee club making NOT funny jokes about MY sexuality."

"So she deserves to know what it feels like!" Finn replied, hands raised.

"No!" Kurt hissed back, "this is what you don't get. You don't get how hard it is to tell people you're gay. Everyone knew I was and it was still the hardest thing I've ever done, even telling people I know love me, like Mercedes and dad! It is something you have to do in your own time. Everyone deserves that courtesy, no matter how much you do or don't like them as a person. You think this is going to make Santana better? IT'S NOT. It will make her worse, it could destroy her."

"So what do we do?" Finn smacked a locker angrily with one clenched fist. "I don't know how to fix this!"

"I think you need to go home, Finn. Go home, put some cream on that face and give Santana her breathing space. You need to apologise but not right now. She won't want to see you today and unless you want a matching red mark on the other cheek I suggest you take my advice." Blaine nodded at all that Kurt was saying, and Finn seemed relieved that he was off the hook at least for one night.

"Ok. See you at home, Kurt." Totally blanking Blaine, Finn went to leave. As he walked away, Kurt glanced to his boyfriend.

"Give me a second." He said. Blaine nodded and Kurt ran to catch up with Finn. "And you and I are going to talk seriously later about your treatment of Blaine. Don't think I missed the way you tried to make him feel bad the other day in glee when you gave Rory the solo." The glare that followed that sentence could have chilled stronger men than Finn, who skulked towards the doors that led out of the school with his shoulders hunched.

Kurt returned to Blaine's side and Blaine glanced at him. "What now?"

"I think we should find Santana. If anyone will be able to talk to her right now, it's us. I mean she'd probably rather see Brittany, but that girl isn't great in a crisis."

"I guess not." Blaine agreed. "Where will she be?"

"I doubt she'll have gone home. Let's check empty classrooms." Kurt began checking every room they passed. They didn't have any luck until they got to one of the lesser used geography rooms. Blaine stuck his head round as Kurt checked in an adjacent doorway.

"Hey." Blaine muttered in hushed tones, "she's here."

Kurt glanced into the room and saw Santana, her back to the door, her shoulders shaking as she perched on the desk. Kurt knocked softly.

"Go away." She whispered, not even looking to see who was there.

"We're not going anywhere. You don't have to talk but you need someone, and it's ok to admit that." Kurt replied gently, daring to walk a few steps into the room, Blaine following him cautiously.

"Is your excessive use of hairspray affecting your hearing, Hummel? I said GO AWAY." Santana whipped around so she faced the two boys. "And you too, hobbit. Go and sing some ridiculously slushy over produced ballad with Berry, it's the only thing you seem capable of if the musical was anything to go by."

"I know you're scared, and you're hurting so you're trying to hurt anyone else to make yourself feel better. It's not going to work, Santana. So stop hitting out at people who know exactly how you feel right now!" Kurt replied, moving closer to the girl.

"You don't know how I feel." Santana snapped, though tears continued to run down her cheeks, ruining her angry stance somewhat.

"I know exactly how you feel. I know how it feels for people to make constant jokes and jibes about your sexuality before you're even sure who you are or when you're going to find the courage to come out. I know how scared you must be. So does Blaine. We're all in the same boat here, and we can help you. I promise we'll make you not so scared. You just need to let us in." Kurt swallowed hard as a lump appeared in his throat, and he felt a comforting hand on his back.

At Kurt's words Santana looked a little ashamed, or at least enough for her not to make anymore jokes about the two of them. She simply stayed where she was, continuing to cry quietly.

"I'm just..." Santana stood up abruptly. "I'm so angry! How the fuck dare he do this to me, he'll never have to go through anything like this and I..." Santana lost her thread and kicked at the table in front of her, causing it to tip over. "I hate him!" She kicked at two chairs and two more tables until almost every piece of furniture in the classroom was overturned.

"Santana, calm down!" Blaine made his way through the mess of furniture and was at her side in a flash.

"I...can't.." She gasped through her tears, clenching her fists and flinching away from Blaine.

"Yes, Santana you can. You aren't even angry. You're just scared and upset, and trust me I know how easily that can manifest itself in fake anger. It's ok to cry, but this..." He indicated the bomb site of a room, "this won't make you feel better, it'll just make everything even messier."

"You don't know shit!" Santana sobbed, shoving Blaine. It wasn't a hard shove but it pushed him backwards into the teacher's desk and forced him to trip over a chair, meaning he over balanced and crashed to the ground, groaning as his back made contact with overturned desk.

"Blaine!"

"I'm fine." Blaine replied to Kurt's automatic call. He looked up as he pulled himself to his feet and saw Santana, her mouth open, her eyes still spilling tears.

"Blaine I'm so sorry." She whispered in a voice that was softer than Kurt had ever heard it before. "I'm so..." She couldn't finish the sentence but she suddenly threw herself into Blaine's arms and began to sob into his shoulder. "I hurt." She mumbled tearfully into the fabric as she clung to him.

"I know. I know." He pulled her close and rubbed her back gently. A few seconds later Kurt was beside them too, one arm around Santana's waist, one stroking her hair rhythmically.

The three of them stayed that way a long time, probably longer than a hug should ever go on for, but stay that way they did, until Santana's tears were for the most part dried up, and her shoulders had stopped shaking.

"How am I ever going to get through this?" She whispered, looking at the floor and running a hand through her tangled dark hair.

"You'll get through it because you've got all of us on your side. All of us to help you, to stand by you." Kurt smiled, taking her hand and gripping it tightly.

"Yeah, you really do. You may be in a different glee club, but we're all here for you. Especially me and Kurt." Blaine smiled gently as Santana looked up at him, her eyes grateful and wide. "And this is just a suggestion, but I don't think hitting anyone is such a good idea...No matter how much I've wanted to do that to Finn for the past few weeks." At this Santana actually let out a small laugh, which Kurt and Blaine both took as a mini victory.

"Just don't shut anyone out. Don't bottle it up, it'll make you do things like this..." Blaine indicated the upturned tables and chairs. "It'll make it hurt and it'll make it harder to get through it."

"And you'd know this because..." Santana raised an eyebrow as she stared at Blaine.

"Because...when I got beaten up for being gay and landed in hospital when I was fourteen I didn't have anyone to talk to and I got so mad I punched a hole in a wall." Blaine swallowed, reaching out for Santana's hand. "I understand what you're going through. You think I chose to come out in that sort of environment? I was forced out."

"But you're...so out and happy now." Santana mumbled, obviously feeling a little guilty for judging Blaine.

"Yes I am. Things still aren't perfect, but life's not about being perfect, it's about how you deal with the bad things. But that's my point. One day, and you don't know how long it'll be, but one day you'll be out and happy and life will be wonderful. You just have to weather the storm."

Santana grinned again. "And what are you guys, my safe ports of call?"

"Something like that." Kurt scrunched his face up and smiled. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I'd love one. I got a ride in with Britt this morning and I don't think we can deal with seeing each other until later." Santana sighed and linked arms with both boys as they left the classroom. "Thank you. For everything."

"That's what friends are for." Blaine grinned, planting a light kiss on Santana's cheek.

"Right." She nodded faintly, realising she could feel her load lighten a little for the first time all day.


	14. Perfect

I think I cried solidly throughout I Kissed A Girl, for many reasons. Mostly my Klaine/Kurt/Blaine feelings. And the promo! I squealed.

Anyway, I'm probably writing two one shots for this one? If anyone has any suggestions hit me on up in the reviews. I also have a tumblr, the URL is blainebottomstan. I make a lot of text posts and get excited about Klaine a lot.

Ugh these boys are so wonderful. This is actually set at the beginning, for me this is before they sing it to Santana. Enjoy. And try not to get toothache, this is pretty fluffy.

**Chapter 14, Perfect **

"Good day?" Blaine asked from he was leaning against the locker beside Kurt's where he waited almost every day for him at the end of school. Kurt shrugged.

"It was ok." He replied, flipping open his locker and shoving his pile of books in there before retrieving what he needed to complete his homework. "I mean I'm lagging sixteen points in the election behind a girl who thinks two plus two is three when my dreams are hanging in the balance, but apart from that everything's just great." Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine who had warmth and sympathy and love in his eyes all at once. "Come on, lets get out of here."

As usual they waited until they were in the car to display any more affection to each other than a quick forehead kiss or hand on the arm, but once they were there Blaine leaned across to the drivers seat and laid a sweet kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I've spent all day thinking about doing that." Blaine laughed, leaning back as Kurt flushed salmon pink before starting the car up. It was funny, Kurt was more comfortable with Blaine than he was with anyone else in the world, could talk to him about anything, didn't think he'd ever kept a secret from him since they'd been dating...and yet his kisses still made the blood rush to his head, still made his heart beat so fast he felt like he'd run a one hundred metre race.

He liked the feeling. It felt like love.

But he was only momentarily distracted; once they were driving he began to worry about the election again, his heart thumping for an entirely different reason. He chewed on his bottom lip, an characteristic habit that was so unlike him because it gave him unattractive chapped lips but that he couldn't seem to help.

Blaine must have picked up on Kurt's anxiety because once they were on the smaller roads towards Blaine's house, Blaine picked up Kurt's hand from where it laid, relaxed, on the middle console of the car and fed their fingers together, squeezing hard. Kurt swallowed a huge lump in his throat and threw a glance over at Blaine, who was leaning forward and fiddling with Kurt's ipod in the dock, which was currently playing Britney Spears at an inoffensive low level.

"What are you looking for?" Kurt, amused, grinned at his boyfriend as he indicated left.

"You'll see." Blaine grinned, and when he'd found what he was looking for he cranked the volume up to a song that Kurt knew the opening bars to anywhere. It was the song either of them brought out, without fail, if they felt shit, or were having a bad day, or needed guidance from one another.

Blaine and Kurt had developed something of a routine since they'd been together, just little things they always did, that became habit. Things like moisturising on the phone before bed, never going to sleep without saying goodnight, like taking it in turns to buy the coffee in the morning, like watching bad reality TV shows while eating bad takeaway at least once a fornight, like doing their homework together in a studious silence, but occasionally looking up and sharing a small smile or a simple kiss before continuing. They were the things that made Kurt love his relationship.

And one more of those things was singing perfect to each other whenever they were feeling let down by the world around them.

Blaine began to sing the song to Kurt, who had pulled up since they were on Blaine's road anyway. He cut the engine and turned to see Blaine singing the lyrics to Kurt, his eyes big and full of emotion, his fingers still clutching Kurt's.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,_

_miss knowing it's all good, it didn't slow me down_

_mistaken, always second guessing,_

_underestimated._

_Look, I'm still around_

Kurt sniffed hard, trying to keep his emotions under control, but it was hard, because when Blaine was sitting here and singing this song to him it was impossible not to let a couple of tears spill out over his eyelids because Blaine was so obviously singing from the very bottom of his heart and it made Kurt feel like nothing else in the world would ever hurt him again.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_like you're less than, less than perfect. _

There was so much conviction in the words, so much power behind them, and Blaine was just sitting in the car in a cardigan and bow tie and rolled up jeans but even now, not warmed up and sitting in an overheating navigator he was still the most stunning and raw talent Kurt had ever seen or heard.

_So complicated, look how big you'll make it_

When Blaine sung that line he crushed Kurt's fingers tighter still between his own, his eyes beseeching.

_Oh pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel_

_like you're less than fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing_

_you're fucking perfect to me. _

Kurt finished the song, singing softly and lightly with Blaine, his voice mixing in perfectly with Blaine's in a way that was so unexpected. It kind of summed them up perfectly; they were so different in so many ways but when they put what they had together it was pretty damn amazing.

The song came to an end and another began to play. Blaine turned it down a little and angled himself to face Kurt properly. Kurt undid his seatbelt and did the same.

"Kurt, I know that we always sing that song, whenever we're upset or even if we just feel like it, but you should know that every time I sing it to you, I feel it. Right here." Blaine touched his heart and Kurt grinned softly at his total sap of a boyfriend who was so adorable he couldn't help but grin when he said things like that. "I love you so much, you are perfect to me. Regardless of what happens in this election you are going to make it so big and I will be there with you, telling anyone who'll listen that you're mine."

"I love you too." Kurt took a deep breath. "You make me so much stronger. I mean I know I can make it on my own because I've had to before, but I don't want to, not without you. You mean more than everything to me, Blaine."

Blaine leaned forward and pulled Kurt into an awkward hug, awkward because they were hanging over the car's gear stick and they were in separate seats, but at the same time they both felt like nothing could ever feel more right than being right there in each other's arms.

If you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are **perfect** to me.


	15. I need to find Blaine

**This one is based on what I think might have happened after Kurt heartbreakingly lost the election and said he needed to find Blaine. It's all angst. Angst, angst, angst. And fluff. **

**I don't own Glee. **

**Chapter 15, I need to find Blaine**

"I need to find Blaine." The words slipped from Kurt's lips before he was even aware he'd been thinking them. He pushed past Finn and Rachel and made his way down the hall, glancing in to classrooms as he did so. He didn't care if he had to pull Blaine out of a class, he would. His whole body was shaking and he felt like he might faint. He continued walking, feeling totally numb, his heart feeling like a rock in his chest. He was aware that he was crying but other than that he felt nothing other than a crushing sense of defeat and disappointment.

He was just considering texting Blaine, when suddenly Kurt caught a glimpse of a dark head disappearing into the approaching boys bathroom. He knew that head of gelled down curls anywhere.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled, his voice cracking on the one syllable. Blaine turned around and stayed still for about three seconds before running up to Kurt.

"Kurt?" He jogged up to him and Kurt collapsed into his arms, grabbing at his shirt and sobbing bitterly.

"I-I..." But he couldn't get the words out, because the tears were taking over and all he could do was stand in the middle of the hall and cling to Blaine so hard his hands went numb, and cry into his shoulder until the cardigan Blaine was wearing had a large wet patch on it where Kurt's wet cheeks were situated.

"It's ok, it's ok." Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt close to him and rubbing his back rhythmically. Neither seemed to notice or care that they were in the middle of the hallway in a more obvious public display of affection than they'd ever shown in McKinley before.

"I lost again." Kurt whispered when he could breathe enough to form a coherent sentence and Blaine yanked Kurt closer still to his chest, stroking his hair gently and keeping a comforting arm around his waist. The feeling of Blaine being so there, so present, such a comforting solid person, was the only thing that was stopping Kurt from totally losing hope in everything; himself, his future, his ambition.

"I lost again." He repeated. "I lost the election. Someone stuffed the ballot but they don't know who it was so they're obviously blaming me. But I didn't do it and...I'll be suspended for two weeks. I lost anyway, when they took out all the fake votes. Screw NYADA, with a two week suspension on my records I'll be lucky to get into ANY college." He sniffed and screwed his eyes closed as he pressed his face further into Blaine's shoulder.

"Sssh, don't worry baby. We'll fix it. It'll all be ok. They'll find out who did it and everything will work out for you. I promise. I won't rest until it does." Blaine whispered soothingly into Kurt's hair, and Kurt felt a flash of hope in his chest.

Hope and happiness, because Blaine hadn't even questioned that he wasn't the one who stuffed the ballot, he just believed him.

He always believed him. He put all his trust and love and belief into Kurt, just like Kurt did to him. It was why he was the first person Kurt had needed to see when he'd found out he'd lost, and about the suspension. No one else could make him feel even just a slither of hope in this situation, only Blaine.

"Everything...just keeps messing up for me, Blaine. Everything." Kurt sobbed, his fingers beginning to hurt from how hard he was clutching Blaine's cardigan but unable to stop, because his boyfriend with his arms around him and the grey wool clutched between his fingers felt like his only anchor keeping him attached to this miserable world. "The play...the election when Brittany ran...the election when Rachel ran...The election when the ballot got stuffed and the election when I lost anyway." Kurt took a deep breath. "I just need to face the facts. I am not good enough, I will never be good enough and I was stupid to ever believe I was."

He felt Blaine move abruptly away from him, and when they were apart, Blaine took Kurt's shoulders, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to get Kurt's attention.

"Don't you dare say that, Kurt." Blaine's eyes were flashing in anger. "Don't you ever say you aren't good enough. Don't you ever believe any bullshit anyone ever tells you about you not being good enough, about not deserving the most wonderful things that life has to offer. You are and you do. You've always known that. Don't let a couple of setbacks in your senior year of high school make you believe different. You have so much strength and love and courage and talent and one day you'll be in a situation where you can use it to your advantage." Kurt didn't know if he'd ever heard Blaine sound more angry with a situation, or more sincere with the words he used. "And you're getting into NYADA."

"But I'm so tired." Kurt replied softly, looking into Blaine's eyes, flaming almost black in anger. "I've been fighting for three years in this school now and I'm tired." A couple more tears spilled over his eyelids and trickled down his cheeks. Blaine lifted his hand from Kurt's shoulder and thumbed them away gently.

"I know how hard it is. Nothing worth it in life is ever easy. It's like you and me. We had to get through so much just to be in a place where we could be together. Now we are and whenever I'm with you...it's magic for me. I love you and I know you're going to have the brightest future possible. You just need to keep going, keep strong for a while longer. Ok? I'll be there to help you every single step of the way." Blaine kept one hand on Kurt's cheek and stroked softly, and Kurt nodded, sniffing.

He took a deep shuddering breath and smiled a watery smile at Blaine. "Even though so far senior year has kind of sucked, you've made me so happy, Blaine. You've just been here for me every single time I've needed you...you've given me so many new experiences, I've shared so many wonderful things with you. I love you so much."

Blaine linked both of his hands with both of Kurt's, and leaned in, placing a sweet, simple kiss on his damp, flushed cheek. "I love you too. I love every single thing about you, and I want you to know I will always be here for you." They stood that way in the now deserted hallway for several minutes before Blaine spoke again. "Now...I think you've got a NYADA application to fill in? If you could use some help I think I could offer it?"

"I'd love some." Kurt replied, sniffing again and rubbing his face with his hand. He still felt pretty defeated, an empty NYADA application waiting for him on his desk at home and a future that still, to him, looked pretty bleak.

But then he saw Blaine, Blaine who had started walking down the hall and paused when he realised Kurt wasn't following him.

Blaine, who was standing there, his hand outstretched, an empathetic, loving, hopeful smile on his face.

Blaine, who he knew in his heart of hearts would always be there for him, NYADA or no NYADA.

He walked towards Blaine and took his hand, and as they walked down the hall towards the doors, Blaine moved closer to him, and began to sing so quietly only they could heard it.

_Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead, so complicated look how big you'll make it. _


	16. Poke

**OH MY GIDDY GOODNESS. **

**I seriously ADORED that episode. It was pure love. Ugh Hold onto Sixteen you are wonderful. I have three, possibly four one shot ideas for this episode. Yay! **

**Numero uno. So Sebastian was saying to Blaine 'I haven't seen you online in a while' and it got me imagining Kurt and Blaine in one of their rooms looking at all Sebastian's desperate attempts to get Blaine's attention on facebook. Just a bit of fun with some kissing at the end. **

**Chapter 16, Poke**

"Blaine what are you doing?" Blaine looked over from where he sat perched at his desk, frowning at his open mac book, and turned to see Kurt lying stretched out on his bed. He was just dressed in a white t shirt and loose grey sweatpants, his hair messy; half hanging over his forehead, half pushed back. His eyes were sparkling and a grin painted his lips, though Blaine could tell he was trying to pout. One arm was behind his head, the other subconsciously rubbing a strip of his exposed stomach gently.

Blaine's heart leapt. His parents were away on business (again) but Blaine wasn't complaining because it meant that he could have Kurt stay over and that they could...well you know.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine didn't answer the question or pay anymore attention to his laptop because he was too busy admiring his boyfriend's almost perfect form. How could he just sit there and look like that?

"And you've been sitting at that laptop frowning for almost half an hour now."

Blaine sighed as he came down to reality with a harsh, ungainly thump.

"It's Sebastian." Kurt clearly hadn't been expecting that, because he flinched a little, but composed himself quickly and pushed his body off the bed and walked towards Blaine, where he perched on the seat of the chair, laying one hand completely naturally on Blaine's.

The feeling of Kurt's warm form so close to him made him sigh in relief, and he turned to his open facebook home page again. Kurt sighed and angled the laptop towards him, tipping the screen a little.

"Ugh there's so much crap on facebook. Like anyone cares what Wes had for lunch!" Blaine muffled a giggle with his hand as Kurt began to scroll down his news feed.

**Mercedes Jones having a lovely night in with her gorgeous Shane 3**

**Rachel Berry cuddling with my Finn Hudson:)**

"Ugh." Kurt repeated his previous sentiment, shifting uncomfortably on the hard arm of the chair before moving on to Blaine's lap. "You don't mind do you? Am I too much of a fat lump?"

"Kurt you're perfect and not heavy or fat." Blaine laughed, laying an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Ugh!" A third. "Seriously Blaine, why do people document everything. Imagine if we did that? Kurt Hummel is sitting on my boyfriend Blaine's lap. Love him soooo much." He made a gagging noise and Blaine laughed aloud. He always loved Kurt, but at times like this when he made Blaine laugh so hard his stomach hurt, he loved him more than ever. "Kurt Hummel is kissing my lovely Blaine on the lips. Kurt Hummel is shoving his..."

"KURT!" Blaine snorted with laughter and cutting off Kurt with it. "Stop it and focus on the task in hand!" 

"Which is what? Reading through your facebook news feed? I mean I would but there's some paint in my dad's garage that I need to watch dry." Kurt sniggered. Blaine looked at the home page again.

**Jeff Hamilton is watching the football :D**

"Ok, so people aren't very interesting but that's not what I was asking you to look at. This," Blaine gestured dramatically to the right hand side of the homepage, "is what I was showing you!"

Kurt leaned in and squinted at the small words.

**Sebastian J. Smythe has poked you. Poke back? Visit profile?**

"This is the third time in two days, Kurt! He keeps poking me." Blaine leaned back in his chair and raised his eyes to the ceiling. "What even is poking?"

"I think it's like this." Kurt poked Blaine gently in the stomach, "but with an added 'let's have sex against a wall' sort of sentiment." Kurt was pokerfaced but he was glaring at the 'poke' with a bitchy stare.

"Why does he keep doing it?" Blaine asked desperately, his voice reaching the highest level it could. He felt Kurt laugh more than he heard it. "Don't laugh! It's harassment."

"Sorry." Kurt replied, but Blaine could still hear the grin in his voice. "He hasn't even added me as a friend. Weasel." Kurt clicked the link that took him to Sebastian's profile. "Studied in Paris...Fluent in French, Italian and Russian...What a douche. Blaine why don't you delete him if his pokes are bugging you that bad?"

"Kurt you can't just delete someone off facebook, that's so rude!" Blaine replied, though he too was staring daggers at Sebastian's profile too.

"Why not?" Kurt shrugged, "I deleted Finn for the entirety of the football season once. The updates were just so boring."

"You know I have this thing about being polite." Blaine shuffled in his chair, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt. "I just wish he'd stop poking me when I've made it perfectly clear time and time again that the only person I will ever want to poke me is in my arms right now."

"Aww that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me, Blaine Anderson." Kurt laughed lightly and shuffled a little and grabbed Blaine's hand tightly. "FYI I will 'poke' you any time you like."

"Now that is an offer I cannot refuse." Blaine grinned, a glint in his eye. Kurt flipped over so that he was facing Blaine totally, kneeling either side of Blaine's legs. He placed his hands on either of side of his face and leaned down to kiss him, starting softly but the kiss becoming more passionate as time went on. Blaine felt the blood rush to his head as it did every time Kurt kissed him, and he gripped Kurt's waist hard, his jeans beginning to feel uncomfortably tight.

One of Kurt's hands snaked down to Blaine's jeans and squeezed his thigh. Blaine jerked under how good it felt. "Kurt..." His voice was already coming out in breathy gasps, and he blearily wondered quite how Kurt could just totally and completely undo him like this.

They kissed for a while longer and then Blaine felt Kurt's hands under his shirt, rubbing his stomach, he felt every hair on his body stand on end at his incredible touch, Kurt's warm hands on his own warm skin feeling like fire on fire.

Then Kurt shifted a little and stopped kissing. Blaine whined a little in protest, the noise escaping his lips before he could stop himself, and Kurt grinned.

"Just one thing I need to do." Kurt replied, his hair totally awry, his lips red and swollen. He moved and exited the facebook browser window before shutting the laptop.

Blaine laughed and Kurt grinned and leaned back down to his boyfriend.

"Awww bye bye Sebastian." Kurt laughed into Blaine's slightly open mouth.

"Indeed." Blaine replied, his eyes on Kurt's face, a face that showed love and lust and smirking victory all at the same time, as he stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and pulling off his shirt to reveal his perfectly toned and slender pale figure. "Bye bye Sebastian."


	17. Fighting

**One shot number two from the most wonderful of episodes, Hold onto Sixteen! :) **

**This is set after the Blaine/Sam/Finn general drama in the choir room. It's very Blaine angsty inner monologue-ish. Poor boy's got so many issues, I just adore him. **

**Chapter 17, Fighting. **

Blaine's heart was hammering so hard in his chest he felt like it was about to burst out, his breathing was coming in shallow, desperately hollow gasps and he felt dizzy and light headed. He had only ever felt like this before when he'd been shoved so hard he'd passed out.

He tried to get a hold of himself, but he couldn't. All he could see was the people surrounding him, all taller than him, grabbing at him and pushing at him and though he knew in his heart of hearts that these people were his friends and DID NOT want to hurt him, he couldn't help but feel panic rising in his chest, and it was getting worse.

He felt hands and arms on him, pulling him, and then Sam was shoving him and all he could feel was flashbacks. He was fourteen again, the smallest kid in the entire grade, and they were grabbing his stuff and spitting on it and shoving him and yelling 'hey, Blaine's a fag!' and everyone was laughing and he couldn't breathe because there were so many people...

Blaine pushed his way out of the huddle of new directions and headed out of the room before anyone could stop him. "Forget it!" He yelled breathlessly, speeding up as he exited the choir room. He ran out into the hall until he'd run far enough to feel the panic slowly but surely begin to leave him. He leaned against the lockers and took deep, measured breaths the way he'd learnt to when he'd been being bullied.

In and out. In and out. After a few minutes he was calm enough to feel like he wasn't going to run out of breathe and pass out, and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes and feeling defeated.

Meanwhile he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at it.

_Blaine, I'm so sorry...I know that must have...Do you need me? Xxx – Kurt_

Blaine sighed and stared down at the text, swallowing hard. The truth was that though he wanted Kurt to hold him and whisper comforting things in his ear, he couldn't. Not right now. He felt angry, he felt the Blaine he thought he'd gotten past begin to rise to the surface, the boy with the issues that he never wanted anyone to see.

He couldn't take the risk of laying that boy bare in front of Kurt. Not today, anyway. It wasn't that Kurt didn't know all about his past, his anger issues, the bullying. He knew it all. But Blaine's blood actually felt like it was boiling, fizzing as it raced through his veins. He wasn't proud of the violent person he could become when scared and cornered, like some wild animal not to be trusted. He didn't want Kurt near him when he felt that disgusted with himself. Plus some alone time would probably be good for him. He knew exactly where he wanted to go and what he wanted to do. He could feel anger pulsing to the very tips of his shaking fingers.

_No, it's fine. Well, it's not but I'll be ok. I need to be alone. I'll call you when I'm done. Xx_

Blaine pocketed his phone and then stormed towards the school gym, where he quickly changed his clothes and headed into the weights area, thankfully nearly deserted between during classes. He grabbed the wraps and gloves from the box and began to prepare his hands in a way he was all too familiar with.

It had actually been a while since he'd gotten really aggressive in a gym, though. For one he'd been so busy with everything recently he hadn't had time to think about it, and two, Kurt tended to calm him down before he got to level ten aggressive.

Which he was most definitely at right now. Ten and climbing. He remembered the first time he'd actually fought with someone, a real person as a pose to the punching bag in fight club. He'd gotten out of control, hadn't for one minute considered the other guy, because for the first time in as many years as he could remember, he actually felt like he wasn't weak, he didn't feel like anyone could touch him if he could fight like this.

Then the guys had had to drag him off the other boy and though he hadn't caused any permanent damage (thank god) Blaine had been shaken, disbelieving that he could hurt another human like that.

After that he began taking his rage out on the gym punching bag at least once a week. That bag was his release, all the anger, the hurt and the pain were thrown from his fists onto that leathery bag. He vowed he would never again hurt another person like he had. As angry as he might be, that wasn't, and never would be, Blaine Anderson.

Once he'd prepped himself he began to punch the human bag. And god it felt good. It felt so, so good and Blaine punched harder and harder, knowing he'd pay later for not warming his arms up properly, knowing he'd be stiff and in pain but not caring because this. Felt. So. Good.

He punched the bag and he thought of Sam, Sam trying to make him feel worthless and cheap, trying to make him feel the way his parents had made him feel his whole life. Like because he was gay that automatically made him some slut who'd do it with any guy who came near him and would end up with a sexually transmitted disease. They were so generalising and disgusting but it was what they believed, what they thought of him, their own son.

Blaine would never, ever sell himself like that, would never make himself feel useless and used when people around him had spent his entire life making him feel that way anyway.

He punched the bag and thought of Finn, Finn who had been so nice to him all summer when they'd go on double dates with Rachel and Kurt and would hang out, Finn who even let him sing at the McKinley prom.

But ever since he'd transferred Finn had made him feel like he was lower than dirt, and he punched so hard he nearly popped his arm out of its socket, because he wasn't a scared, timid, closeted, terrified fourteen year old anymore who would get beaten unconscious at a school dance. No. He was Blaine fucking Anderson, and he would not be pushed around, no matter how much he wanted to be liked.

Because that was all Blaine wanted out of glee. To do what he loved, to perform and to find a group of people to love and accept him, like the warblers did. Like Kurt did.

But he was sick of taking the shit Finn gave him, and he wasn't about to sit down and take it from one more McKinley guy...he was better than that. He was. He wouldn't let them make him feel shitty again because he'd done that for most of his life before he went to Dalton and he wasn't going back to being that guy again. He wouldn't.

"Think you can...mess with me..." He panted as he punched harder still. He'd been an idiot to think he could take Finn's abuse, had thought he was getting over these anger issues, but the more he'd ignored them the worse they'd got and he just wanted to never stop hitting this bag because he knew he'd go back out there and they'd continue to mess with him and he couldn't take it.

He hated almost everyone, but most of all he hated his bullies for ruining him, for giving him these issues, for still affecting his every day life. He'd never been a bad person, he'd never deserved what they'd done, but they'd done it anyway and now he would never be the same. He would always have these issues.

After several more punches he grabbed the bag and held it, leaning his head on it. He was angry, sure, and there was hurt and pain down there too, but more than anything he felt one overriding feeling.

He was tired. So sick and tired of life being this constant uphill battle. Of every time he felt like he was making progress with Finn immediately taking two steps back and having to work hard all over again only to be rejected all over again. He pressed his face into the strange smelling leather of the bag and sighed, his muscles locking from the strain and tiredness, not helped by the sudden burst of exercise.

He heard footsteps and begun to punch the bag again. Maybe it was Finn coming to give him more crap, maybe not.

At this stage he couldn't find it in himself to care.


	18. We found love

Firstly: a hundred times sorry. I know it's been an age since I've updated this. I have my reasons, I promise. I was going to write a couple of one shots after Extraordinary Merry Christmas, even though I had few ideas given it was pretty much the Klaine show anyway. Then nothing really came to me. THEN I was going to write the box scene, but then we found out what it was and that we're getting it on the DVD anyway...So I decided not too. Then I got my job back and they had me doing nine hour days every day up until Christmas eve and on top of that and family stuff and friends and uni work I just had about five seconds in the day for the internet.

But here I am, back at uni and back to having hours in the day for this :) I hope people still want to read these one shots, because I love writing them and intend to carry on.

This is obviously from Yes/No. I could only think of one idea for it, so I hope you enjoy. This is set just after We Found Love. Kurt and Blaine messing around in the pool and talking about marriage. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 18 – We found love**

Kurt began to wade through the shallow water towards the steps where the rest of the club were still vacating; Puck and Rachel helping Artie back into his dripping wet wheelchair, when he realised Blaine wasn't following him. He looked over and saw his boyfriend floating a little way away, where the water was deeper.

"Blaine!" Kurt called, a grin on his face, "what are you doing?"

Blaine didn't hear, his ears obviously submerged fully, and Kurt sighed and swum over to him, startling his boyfriend by splashing a torrent of water over him, effectively disturbing his peace.

"What the...!" Blaine spluttered and coughed as he left his floating peace, glancing over at Kurt and laughing, running a hand over his wet face before splashing Kurt back.

"You did not." Kurt snapped, splashing back twice as hard, and, like a couple of children, they carried on splashing as hard as they could, until they finally turned around and realised the pool was deserted.

"It's got quiet." Blaine commented, treading water and panting slightly after their splash fight. "Shouldn't there be a life guard or something?" Kurt looked around too.

"I guess there's no class in here next." Kurt ran a hand through his wet hair and grinned as he saw Blaine begin to float backwards again. "You love the water, don't you?"

"I do." Blaine grinned, kicking his legs with pleasure. "I've only seen the ocean a handful of times, but it's...wonderful. It's so big, you know? I don't know how people want to stay in once place, don't want to see the world."

"Agreed." Kurt replied dryly, "especially when that place is Lima, Ohio." Blaine laughed and gestured to the side of the pool, pulling himself up so just his feet dipped in the sparkling water.

"Sit with me? Just for a bit. The water really calms me down." Kurt laughed but swum over and pulled himself up, his red tank top sticking to him with water. He wrung it out slightly.

"My little fish." Kurt smiled affectionately, leaning over and placing a kiss on Blaine's nose, as Blaine kicked his legs happily.

They sat in a peaceful silence for several minutes, hands entwined in each other's on the wet tiled pool edge, before Kurt spoke. His voice sounded slightly nervous, and he held Blaine's hand a little harder.

"This week..." He started shyly, and Blaine looked over and nodded, smiling. "Has it...made you think about marriage?" He realised the words were stupid as soon as they fell out of his lips. Mr Schue was proposing, of course it made him think about marriage. But truthfully, Kurt had thought of marriage with Blaine more than once, and he really hoped Blaine had too. Of course not right now. Besides the fact they were in Lima, he didn't want to be married at seventeen. There was far too much to do before he settled down. Still. Blaine seemed to know what he meant though. He shifted a little nearer to Kurt on the damp surface.

"Definitely." Blaine smiled, "thought it isn't the first time I've thought of marriage with you." His cheeks flamed suddenly scarlet against the cool colours of the indoor pool, and he watched his submerged toes with sudden intent interest.

"It isn't?" Kurt's voice was high and breathy, and he cursed for sounding like a loved up school girl.

"No." Blaine's tone was as warm as his eyes, as he glanced up at Kurt, lifting their linked hands and placing them in his own lap. "I think of it a lot. I thought of it when it became legal for people like us to marry in New York. I thought of it the first time we made love. I think of it every time we kiss and every time someone sings a romantic song in the choir room. I think of it when you look at me during those songs and you smile. I think of it when we hold hands and when I wake up beside you. I think of it when you're singing, even if it's just in one of our rooms and you're singing along to anything playing on the radio. I think of it when we have a free house and you wake up before me, and I walk downstairs and see you in the kitchen making coffee and pancakes, and your hair is all over the place and your cheeks are flushed and your lips are sleep swollen and your eyes are bright and sleep covered. And you look at your most beautiful and perfect. I think of it then because in that moment I see it. I see a future for you and I, and it's in an apartment in New York, and we can see central park and we have coffee every morning and whoever wakes up first makes it. We can kiss whenever we want and you are my husband and I am yours. I think of it all the time, but yes. Especially this week, for obvious reasons."

Blaine flushed again and looked down, but Kurt's heart lifted.

"I mean..." Blaine carried on, his words a little less sure, "I'm not saying I'm going to propose to you now in school or anything. Or even in college." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek softly and sweetly. "I love you enough to know that we don't have to get engaged as high schoolers or elope to cement our relationship. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me you are the most important person to me in the world, don't need a minister to tell me you are my anchor to this world. But I love knowing that we can, we can have a day where we stand in front of our family and friends and tell each other we'll never let go of this." He held Kurt's hand tighter still. "You know?"

"I know!" Kurt laughed, his chest tight with emotion, with _oh my god I love this man so much and I can barely contain it_. "If you asked me to marry you now, I'd say no. Without a doubt. That'd be such a tacky move, Blaine."

"So, Kurt Hummel." Blaine stood up and lifted his hand, "will you not marry me?"

Kurt giggled and snorted, biting his lip. "You're an idiot."

"I'm serious." Blaine knelt down and Kurt laughed, shaking his head. "Kurt, I will love you until the end of the world. That I solemnly swear. I love you enough to know we have a future, that one day we will be married and have a family. But until then, will you not marry me? I promise to love you every day until then and every day after."

"I do." Kurt grinned, ducking his head, his eyes bright with tears, tears of happiness because how was Blaine real? How was this funny, sweet, loving person his? "I won't marry you, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too!" Blaine hugged Kurt and lifted him up a little and Kurt pretended to protest but he grinned and hugged him back hard. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

"You're a goober, Blaine Anderson." Kurt laughed, as Blaine laid his head gently on Kurt's chest. "But you're my goober."

"Damn straight." Blaine muttered into Kurt's damp, toned chest. "Hey!" he frowned, straightening up. "Have you been to the gym without telling me? You're sooo muscly, Kurt! I can't compete with this body."

"Sssh you, you're beautiful." Kurt hushed him, "I love everything about you. You have the most perfect arms I've ever seen on a man. I even love your little tummy."

"My tummy is going." Blaine replied, folding his arms, "you can't be looking that good when we're on the beach on our non-honeymoon while I have a beer belly."

"No!" Kurt's tone was more high and worried than it should have been. "I love your tummy! Never lose it, it's my favourite place to fall asleep after we've..." He blushed and glanced back at Blaine.

"Ah, so that's why you always fall asleep on it. You're using me as a pillow, Hummel. I feel very cheap, very used." He grinned jokingly, eyes flashing.

"Besides," Kurt grinned, safe in the knowledge Blaine's tummy was going nowhere fast, "you could never give up cool ranch doritos, and that, my friend, is where your tummy is coming from."

"Ah, you're so right, Kurt. My one true love, doritos. Now them, I'd marry now, today, tomorrow and forever. Till death do us part." Blaine laughed, glancing at Kurt to see his reaction. He more felt it, when Kurt prodded the aforementioned tummy. Hard. "Owww!"

"You said you loved doritos more than you love me!" Kurt said indignantly, arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, well you love Marc Jacobs more than me. We're both cheating!" Blaine rubbed his stomach and grinned, as they walked towards the changing rooms.

"True." Kurt sighed, thinking of the Jacobs jacket he'd just ordered online. "There are four people in this non-marriage. Me, you, Marc Jacobs and the doritos. Think you can manage?"

"Oh I think I can more than manage." Blaine grinned, and he suddenly bent slightly and picked up Kurt, one arm around his back, one under his knees as they headed towards the showers that led through to the changing rooms.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, beating at him weakly with his fists, "what are you doing?"

"It's tradition Kurt!" Blaine smirked, as they walked through the showers, Kurt in Blaine's arms.

"And you're an asshole!" Kurt grinned, as Blaine let him down when they were on the other side.

"Yep, but unfortunately for you, you're in love with me!" Blaine laughed, reaching up to kiss Kurt, who kissed him hungrily back for several minutes in the deserted changing area.

"I really, really am. And I wouldn't change a thing."


	19. Bad Slushy

**Hello friends!**

**Michael, Michael, Michael. SPOILERS. **

**I LOVED this episode, I cried my eyes out at certain parts and every time I watch the slushy I cringe and feel sick to my stomach because poor Blaine. **

**Not certain how many one shots I have for this one but it is at least two. This one is set straight after the slushying. Sebastian is evil. Despise. And if the eye exam bits aren't exactly spot on, I do apologise. I'm a fashion journalism student, not a medical one and I get all my information from google. **

**Enjoy! As usual Glee is owned by Fox and Ryan Murphy, not myself. **

**Chapter 19 – Bad Slushy **

Blaine's screams were the worst noise to have ever graced Kurt's ears, which was really saying something considering the insults that he'd been hearing since he was old enough to dress himself.

They were strangled and animal and throaty and so unlike Blaine. Blaine who was always so calm and level headed, Blaine who would hold his chest rigid so as not to let out emotion, a habit Kurt was constantly trying to break him out of, telling him it was ok to let his feelings show.

In a strangely selfish way, Kurt wished now Blaine would be quiet. The noises terrified him, made his heart feel like it was about to escape his chest it was beating so fast. Before he knew it, he was on the floor beside Blaine, kneeling in the slushy puddle, his hands gently landing on Blaine's trembling form on the ground.

He was aware of the warblers making their exit, was aware of those dreadful noises coming out of Blaine, and they were getting worse. Kurt's mind was a racing, bleary mess, but one thing was for sure: that wasn't a normal slushy.

"Blaine!" Kurt crawled around in an undignified manner so he was on Blaine's front side. "Can you hear me?" The whines continued, low and guttural, Blaine refusing to pull his shaking hands from his eyes. He laid a gentle hand once again on Blaine's arm and found, not surprisingly given the ice and bitterly cold cement floor of the parking lot, that his boyfriend was trembling almost uncontrollably.

"Blaine what hurts?" Kurt asked, as sharply as he dared. Blaine's cries turned more gaspy as he attempted to speak.

"My eye..." He cringed, leaning further into the floor. "Oh god it hurts. Kurt it hurts so m-much."

Kurt felt someone drop down beside him and saw Santana, her eyes fixed worriedly on Blaine. "Kurt, that piece of shit has tampered with the slushy." The words only confirmed what he knew to be true, and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, shuddering and scared.

"We need to get him to the hospital, now." Kurt mumbled shakily, reaching out to Blaine once again. "Can you walk...Blaine can you even hear me?"

Blaine nodded weakly, to which question Kurt wasn't sure, though he assumed the latter as when Blaine tried to get up he fell in an ungainly manner, like bambi finding his feet.

"That's a no." Santana said sharply, but not unkindly. "Kurt, we need to help him." Kurt nodded and gently began to help Blaine to his feet. He slipped a little in the puddle of red slush, but with the help of both Kurt and Santana was able to find footing, if unsteadily so.

"There," Kurt murmured soothingly. "You're up, you're going to be ok." Blaine nodded tiredly but he had both eyes screwed tightly shut as he fisted Kurt and Santana's jackets.

He hissed in pain all the way to Kurt's car, and Kurt's heart broke a little every time he did so. He would have done anything to stop the pain Blaine was in, anything.

Except this should have been him. The whole scene was a blur but he saw Sebastian's eyes, saw the cup, and he closed his own eyes, and raised an arm. His years of bullying at McKinley had him on the defensive.

But Blaine had jumped. Literally jumped in front of him, without seeming to think about it twice.

Kurt's heart swelled with love but mostly guilt. It was killing him seeing Blaine in so much agony when it should have been him lying on the floor with god knows what in his eye.

With Santana's help he managed to get Blaine into the front seat and buckled in. Santana slammed the door and turned to him.

"You need company?" She asked, though her eyes flickered back to the rest of the New Directions. He shook his head.

"No, I've got it from here." Kurt replied, heading towards the passenger seat. "Thank you, Santana."

"No problem. For god's sake keep us updated, Hummel." She replied, and he nodded before climbing in and slamming the door.

He glanced over at his passenger, who was curled up against the door, hands back over his clenched shut eyes, legs drawn up to his chest. He was still covered in ice and dye and his teeth chattered. Kurt turned up the heat as high as it would go, angling all the vents towards Blaine before starting the engine.

After a few minutes he turned his head and saw Blaine looked a little better. The shivering had dissipated and one hand lay in his lap, his right, however was still cupping his right eye.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked gently, indicating left. The hospital was only ten minutes away at best, seven if the creeping jesus in front of him got a move on.

Blaine let out another low, pain filled whine. "My right eye really, really hurts."

"We'll sort you out, you'll be fine." Kurt murmured reassuringly, and the rest of the journey past in silence.

Less than ten minutes later and Kurt pulled into the short stay car park of the hospital, knowing he could move the car later and also knowing that Blaine couldn't walk further if he tried.

He slipped out of the driver's seat and was around to Blaine's side in a flash. He opened the door and helped the unsteady boy out. He was a little less weak than he had been, his left eye was red but open and didn't appear to be causing him any pain, which Kurt took as a good sign. But his right hand covered his right eye, his face still streaked with slushy in some parts.

Kurt sighed and linked an arm around Blaine's waist, pulling Blaine's free arm around his neck and walking him in slowly and carefully.

When they got to the desk the receptionist looked alarmed when she caught sight of the red streaks on Blaine's face and neck.

"That's not blood." Kurt said quickly, and she sighed in relief. "But this is an emergency." Kurt paused. "He got assaulted by someone, had an ice drink thrown at him and I think it might have been tampered with. His eye is in agony, he can't open it." Blaine's pained noises still continued, letting Kurt know just how much agony Blaine was in, because Blaine would never show his pain in public if he could possibly help it. The receptionist looked a little confused at the slushy part but nodded professionally.

"I see, and your name?" She glanced at Blaine.

"Blaine...Anderson." He spit through his teeth, before leaning his head back and hissing once again. Kurt, still bolstering him up reached around and pulled his wallet out of his front pocket. He rummaged awkwardly until he found Blaine's insurance card. He handed it to the woman.

"All his information is there. Insurance and everything." The woman nodded once again and passed a clipboard and several forms towards Kurt.

"Take a seat and fill those out. I'll get a doctor as soon as I can, there's quite a queue but eye injuries tend to be prioritised first because of their possibly permanent danger." Kurt felt Blaine flinch and he wished the woman wouldn't say what they'd all been thinking. What if Blaine was blind?

Kurt walked them to an empty row of chairs and sat Blaine down, who slumped, tears dripping from his good eye. He winced and murmured with pain even more as this happened.

"Baby I know it's hard but please try and relax. The crying will make you hurt more." He rubbed Blaine's arm gently and Blaine nodded, swallowing convulsively.

Kurt pulled a pen out and glanced down at the forms before beginning to fill them out for Blaine.

Name...age...birthday...home town...address...height...weight...All the things he knew about Blaine and then the numbers and such he got from his card in his wallet. He'd just finished the form and had nipped up to hand it to the receptionist when a doctor appeared.

"Mr Anderson?" She called, glancing around.

"That's me." Blaine raised an unsteady hand and Kurt rushed back, helping his boyfriend to his feet. The doctor took Blaine's other arm and led them into the surgery. She shut the door and turned to smile at the boys. If she was panicked by Blaine's condition she had a calming way of not showing it. Kurt guessed that was what they called bedside manner.

"Hello, Mr Anderson, I'm Doctor Lane." She smiled kindly, reaching out her hand.

"Blaine." He said softly, shaking hers before taking a seat on the chair she was pointing out. He sat up and lay back whilst Kurt stood beside him, keeping a gentle hand on his left arm whilst Dr Lane walked over the other side of the room to wash her hands.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine." She smiled as she towelled her hands. "What seems to be the problem? Eye trouble?"

"I...someone threw a slushie at me. It went in my eyes and my left one feels ok, but my right one...it won't stop burning... the pain is..." Kurt noticed at that moment how deathly pale Blaine was, how clear it was he was fighting the nausea the pain was causing, and he gripped his arm tighter still.

"A slushy?" The doctor confirmed, and both Blaine and Kurt nodded. She raised her eyebrows but made no further comment, for which Kurt was grateful.

Dr Lane pulled a pair of clear hospital gloves over her hands and began to set to work with equipment, onto the table beside the bed Blaine lay on. Then she turned to face him, her face open and gentle.

"Right, Blaine. If you had to score the pain on a level one to ten what would it be?" She sat down on her chair and pulled herself closer to Blaine, who bit his lip.

"Eight and a half." He gritted his teeth, and the doctor nodded.

"Ok. Now I'm just going to take a look into your eye, so if you can move your hand for me that'd be perfect." Blaine swallowed nervously, obviously feeling like his hand was his safety barrier, but pulled it down gently and lay it at his side. His face was patchy with slushy and his right eye was squeezed tightly shut, the area around it red with irritation. "Can you open it for me, Blaine?"

Blaine felt around with his left hand until he'd found what he was looking for: Kurt's hand. Then he took it and squeezed it hard before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Whenever you're comfortable, Blaine." Dr Lane said kindly, and Blaine nodded. He took one more deep breath in and opened his eye.

His whole body jerked and strained, he held Kurt's hand so tightly Kurt could swear he cut off the circulation and tears began to stream out of his eyes, especially the bad one. Dr Lane took one look at what Kurt could see was a very red, weepy eye and nodded, before standing up and walking over to the equipment table again.

When she returned Blaine had shut his eye again, and she took her seat.

"Blaine I need to do a little exam on you. It's called a flurorescein eye stain and it'll basically determine what damage has been done to your eye, ok?" Blaine nodded, his fingers flexing into Kurt's once again. Kurt held them tightly.

Dr Lane picked up a piece of blotting paper from the equipment table with something on it that Kurt couldn't see.

"I need you to open your eye again, and what's going to happen is that I'm going to touch this to your eye. I'll need you to blink for me when I say so, sound ok?" Blaine nodded, his jaw tight, teeth clenched.

"What will that do? Will it make him better?" Kurt asked, chewing his lip. Dr Lane shook her head.

"Eye injuries aren't that simple. But it will give me an indication of what the problem is here. My guess is a scratched cornea but until I do this exam I can't be sure." She replied, and Kurt nodded.

"And if it is a scratched cornea?" Blaine mumbled, free hand clenched into a fist.

"Then there's a simple surgical procedure we'll perform to make you better." She said gently. "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Blaine's body was tensed worse than ever as Dr Lane touched Blaine's eye with the paper, and told him to blink. He let the odd hiss of pain out but apart from that was silent. He focused all his energy into holding Kurt's hand. She then pulled a light over Blaine's face and flicked it on, its blue tones lighting up all their faces like something out of Avatar and...so not the time, Kurt.

The Doctor glanced at his eye for a minute or so before flicking the light off and pushing it away, before taking the seat beside Blaine again. Blaine struggled upwards on shaky elbows.

"What did you see?" Kurt asked anxiously. Please let it be nothing, please let it be nothing...

"Blaine, you've got a severely scratched cornea." She said, sighing. "It warrants a surgical procedure, and we'll be able to do that within the next few days for you."

"S-surgery?" Blaine's voice cracked, and Kurt began to smooth his thumb over his boyfriend's hand in an effort to calm him down.

"Don't worry, we do the procedure ten times a week. It's very simple. It'll all be explained to you, but until we can fit you in I'm going to give you some drops. These should ease the pain and dryness you're feeling. Put them in twice a day or if the pain gets especially bad. I'll also want you to wear a bandage with an eye patch over the top until the surgery, it'll stop anything getting in your eye and causing an infection."

"Aye aye Captain." Blaine replied, and Dr Lane suppressed a smile.

On top of the eye drops she also prescribed Blaine some antibiotics for the pain, then wrapped his eye and adjusted the eye patch over.

Once she was all done Kurt helped Blaine off the bed and they left, with Blaine being promised she'd ring when she managed to slot him in, expecting it would be done sometime during the week and instructing him to stay at home in bed. Blaine could by now walk on his own, but Kurt held his hand tightly. His boyfriend was still incredibly shaken up and he looked so vulnerable with the bandage over his eye. His face and neck still held remnants of slushy and his clothes were sticky and clotted with the stuff.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Kurt leaned into Blaine as they waited for his prescription. "We'll get your medicine, I'll take you home and get you nice and comfy in your bed, then I'll make you a snack and put on a movie or you can sleep, whichever you like. We can just relax and not worry. You can put on your favourite pyjamas and take some medicine and feel better. Ok?"

Blaine nodded and once they'd gotten the medicine Kurt drove them back to Blaine's. Once there they saw Blaine's car was in the driveway. There was a note attached to the windshield and once Kurt had got Blaine out of the car he grabbed it.

We dropped off your car from the car park, Blaine. Hope everything's ok. Kurt CALL US TO LET US KNOW WE'RE FRANTIC. Love you lots and lots B. Quinn & Tina xx

Kurt passed Blaine the note and he read it and smiled, putting it in his pocket before saying in a sad voice "sometimes I think they actually like me. The New Directions I mean."

Kurt sighed and glanced at Blaine as he let them in the house. "Sweetie they love you. How could they not? They're just the most upfront people you'll ever meet and they always say what they're thinking. Trust me, they've all been so scared and worried today."

The next few minutes consisted of Kurt making sure Blaine was comfortable. He first got him a glass of water so he could take his pain medication, figuring that getting the sting down in Blaine's eye was the most important thing. Then he helped him out of the stiff, slushy ridden clothes he wore.

"I feel filthy." Blaine murmured, and Kurt nodded and returned a few minutes later with a warm flannel and Blaine's favourite navy pyjamas.

He gently worked the flannel over Blaine's face, carefully avoiding his eye area, then over his neck, chest and arms until every remnant of slush was gone. He had hoped to see whatever foreign object he knew Sebastian had put in in the slush but it had obviously all fallen off, because all he could see was dried colouring.

Once done Blaine pulled on his pyjamas and Kurt helped him into his bed. The medication and the stress of the day meant Blaine was falling asleep the second Kurt tucked the duvet up around him. For a minute he tried to force his eyes open, and Kurt tutted, laying a gentle hand on his.

"Don't be silly, Blaine. Sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise."

That was all the reassurance Blaine needed to hear before he fell under.


	20. Burt & Blaine

**One shot number two! **

**This episode was wonderful all over, but one of my special favourite moments was Burt wanting to tell Blaine so bad about NYADA! And I always imagine Burt being a father figure to Blaine so have this, it's what I imagine might have happened if Burt told Blaine about Kurt's big news. Huzzah!**

**Glee is Fox's and Ry Murph's and not mine. **

**Chapter 20 – Burt & Blaine. **

Blaine was bored out of his mind.

He was used to being pretty busy with school work and glee club and more recently the play, and of course Kurt and catching up with his old friends from the warblers...

His stomach twisted at that thought, an icy spear going through his heart, and he tried not to think about how let down he was by guys he knew were good people, guys he thought were his friends but had been so easily led down the wrong path.

_Anyway, _he was bored. All he had was this bed, this blanket, the TV and a few books. The hours when Kurt was at school stretched into endless nothing when all he could do was sleep, stare at the ceiling or watch bad repeats of day time tv shows or lifetime movies. He sighed as he laid his head back, immensely grateful when he heard his phone ring.

He glanced down and saw it was Kurt's dad's mobile.

"Hi Burt." He said easily, leaning back again and smiling. He couldn't lie, when he'd first met Burt he'd found him intimidating as hell, and Burt had definitely played up to it. He'd made the speech about owning a shot gun, about never hurting Kurt, had prowled around whenever he and Kurt had been at the house together.

Then something had changed. Burt became...something special to him. Something he couldn't describe. He felt safe when the man was around. He'd always been deeply envious of the relationship Kurt had with him, when all he had to compare it to was the empty shell of a father/son relationship he had experienced, but after a few months with Kurt, Burt had started treating him like one of the family.

For the first time in a long time, Blaine really, truly knew what it was to belong in a family. He could talk sport with Burt, chatted easily with Carole, helped her and Kurt with the cooking, settled into enjoyable dinners with them. It all felt natural, and right.

So Burt had stopped intimidating him, simple as that.

"Blaine, are you ok to talk? You're not sleepy or anything? It's nothing serious, don't worry" Burt said as he heard Blaine's breathing hitch, his own voice quivering.

"No, no. I'm fine, totally bored." Blaine replied, fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

"Well I'm outside but I wanted to ring first and didn't wanna freak you out ringing the doorbell without warning." Blaine appreciated that, had been more than a little jumpy since the slushy incident.

"I...appreciate that." Blaine stammered down the phone. "I'll be downstairs in a second."

"Ok, kid." Burt hung up the phone and Blaine climbed out of bed, walking to the mirror and inspecting his face.

It looked the same. Same stupid eye patch over the bandage, same curls not gelled because he was ill and ill people needed a break from hair products, Kurt told him. He sighed and walked out of his bedroom, lightly banging his side on the door frame and swearing. Only being able to see out of one eye was playing havoc with his balance.

However he made it to the front door unscathed and opened it to find Burt standing there.

The man looked elated. It was the only way to describe his face, his grin that reached from ear to ear and eyes that were alight from the inside out. The man leaned in and hugged Blaine hard, and Blaine grinned and returned the hug.

"Hi! What's going on?" Blaine blurted out, closing the door behind Burt and leading him to the living room, deserted and immaculate.

"Kurt wanted to tell you but I did too, so we flipped a coin and I won and I just really wanted to see your face because I know you're as excited as I am and..." Burt wasn't making any sense, it was pretty amusing really (mind you everything was more amusing on the medication Blaine was on. Life seemed a bit lighter, dream like.)

"Excited about what?" Blaine laughed, taking a seat, Burt following his lead. Burt took a deep breath, his smile widening further still.

"Kurt's a NYADA finalist!"

"W-what?" Blaine gasped, his hands beginning to shake. "Oh my god! That's amazing! I knew he could do it! I knew it! He was so sure he wouldn't but I knew! Oh my god!" He leaned in to hug Burt, suddenly understanding the man's elation. Between the two of them they'd helped Kurt with his application, had bolstered his confidence when Kurt had almost lost it...And now it had paid off, because Kurt's dreams were finally coming true, and Blaine couldn't have been happier for him.

"I can't believe it..I mean I can, I always knew how special he was, how crazy they'd be not to consider him, but...wow." Blaine breathed, grinning.

"I know. I'm so proud of the kid I could burst." Burt smiled and Blaine nodded.

"So am I. Proud doesn't cover it really, huh?"

"Sure doesn't. Listen, Blaine." Burt's voice changed tone a little. "You know you and the kid will be ok, don't you? When he's gone."

Blaine's heart began to free fall because Kurt leaving was one of those things that he dealt with better if he thought of in the abstract. He nodded numbly.

"I know, Mr Hummel. I know it as well as I know that Kurt doesn't belong here, has never belonged here. Neither have I. He's bigger than this town, he's bigger than the people who have tried to break him down and I have appreciated that from the moment I first met him." Blaine swallowed. "Him leaving will hurt, of course it will. But..." Blaine's voice began to shake as he said something he knew was cheesy as hell but he couldn't help because it was so true. "He already owns the biggest part of my heart, whether he's sitting next to me on the couch or a thousand miles away in New York. That won't ever change."

Burt smiled again, reaching over to squeeze Blaine's shoulder. "You know I was so afraid of Kurt first getting a boyfriend. I was scared he'd never find anyone with a heart as big as his, would never find an old soul like himself, would never find someone with as much love to give, as much commitment, would never find someone who wanted out of here, someone with dreams like his. But I was afraid of him finding someone too, because he wouldn't be my kid anymore. He'd be their boyfriend. I was scared of that and I'm not ashamed to admit it." Burt scratched his head and glanced at Blaine. "Then he found all that and so much more in you, buddy. And I'm not scared anymore, because you both deserve all the love you can find in this stinking world that's thrown so much crap at both of you. You really do."

Blaine swallowed, which was difficult to do around the lump in his throat.

"Thank you, Burt." He whispered, smiling at the man, who smiled back before clearing his throat slightly awkwardly.

"Anyway, I should be getting back. Need to tell Carole. We're having dinner round our place tonight to celebrate. Whatever Kurt wants to eat I guess, which'll mean healthy crap no doubt. I think Kurt wants to come round to see you anyway, but if you're feeling well enough you should come. It wouldn't feel right without you there."

Blaine nodded, smiling at Burt. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	21. Terrified

**Three! :) **

**There might be one more one shot from Michael, either after Blaine's surgery or a Kurt and Sebastian small non violent showdown but that honestly depends on if have time or if anyone would care enough to read something like that, since life is gonna be pretty hectic for me now until Monday night. But if either of those ideas really tickle anyone's fancy let me know and I'll try and get one/both of them out. :)**

**Either way, enjoy this one. It's set the night before Blaine has to go in for his eye surgery, poor little poppet :(**

**Glee is owned by the might RIB and Fox. Not myself. **

**Chapter 21 – Terrified. **

Monday night (aka the night before The Surgery) found Kurt and Blaine in Blaine's bed.

Normally Burt Hummel wouldn't let the two spend a night together if there was school the next day, but because the Anderson's couldn't even be bothered to come home to a son with a deeply scratched cornea and surgery with possible complications, it was Kurt who was looking after Blaine around the clock, when he wasn't in school at least, and Burt who was acting as Blaine's legal adult, given the boy was only seventeen and his parents had waved this as ok.

Of course, Burt didn't mind doing what he was doing in the slightest, and he knew wild horses couldn't keep Kurt away from Blaine, but he couldn't help worrying what kind of permanent damage it was doing to Blaine, having parents who were so horribly absent.

He had a brother too, Burt knew because Blaine had brought him up a few times at dinners and such which, but he never spoke about him for long enough to determine what kind of guy he was, and for some work related reason or other, said brother couldn't come back to see Blaine either.

Kurt had told Burt that Blaine's surgery had been scheduled for first thing Tuesday morning, that he was nil by mouth from six pm the night before, that for the surgery he'd received a general anaesthetic, meaning a one night stay in hospital, and given no complications, would hopefully be free to go home by Wednesday morning.

That was all fine. The problems lay in the fact that Blaine would be on a strict no driving ban for up to a week after his surgery, meaning he'd need driving there, driving back and then looking after afterwards. "I can get a cab!" Blaine had protested weakly, but both Burt and Kurt had squashed that idea quicker than you could say slushy.

So it was decided Kurt would stay over Monday, was excused from school Tuesday, would drop Blaine off at hospital, then come back to see him when the surgery was done. Then he'd drive him home Wednesday and stay with him that night as well to make sure he was ok. Burt agreed all this without thinking twice, knowing he could trust his kid, knowing it was important, and most importantly just wanting to make what he knew would be a horrible experience for Blaine, a little more bearable.

Kurt had tried to make the evening as relaxing and enjoyable as possible for Blaine. They'd watched two of Blaine's favourite movies and cuddled on the couch, Blaine snuggled between Kurt's legs, Kurt fiddling with his soft curls, one arm wrapped protectively around his waist. But though Blaine was usually the most tactile person he knew, usually fitted into Kurt's embrace like a hand in a glove, he stayed stiff and stressed the entire evening, his shoulders tense, his jaw tight.

Finally they went to bed at about eleven, Kurt not wanting Blaine to be too tired for his surgery, and not wanting either of them to oversleep.

They'd been lying there for a few minutes when Kurt spoke.

"Blaine?" He whispered anxiously, leaning his arm out to touch Blaine's and hoping he hadn't misjudged his anxious boyfriend's body. Blaine didn't flinch out of sleep, he stayed stock still.

"Yeah?" Blaine turned his head to face Kurt, Kurt could just make out the curves of his worried face in the moonlight that spilled through the gap in the curtains.

"Do you want to be the little spoon?" Kurt asked gently, and he saw, even in the darkness, Blaine smile softly.

"I thought you said we needed to sleep a little way apart in case you knocked my stylish eye patch?" Blaine replied wryly, and Kurt smiled back.

"A few minutes won't hurt." Blaine needed no more invitation and shimmied towards Kurt, slipping into his warm embrace, on his left side so his eye didn't get jogged.

Kurt actually felt Blaine physically relax, as if all the tension was leaving his body. Blaine snuggled even closer in and Kurt tightened his grip on his boyfriend's waist, curling one leg over Blaine's, his toes curling into Blaine's shin.

"I love you." Blaine whispered softly into the darkness.

"I love you too." Kurt replied into the soft, sweet smelling skin of Blaine's ever so slightly tanned neck. He kissed the spot he'd just breathed the words onto and then started kissing upwards until he reached the spot below Blaine's earlobe. Blaine's breath hitched with pleasure, and Kurt stopped and frowned when he realised the skin he'd reached felt slightly marred.

He drew a finger up and traced the ridged bit of skin. Blaine flinched.

"There's a few of those." Blaine whispered, not moving. "Ice and rock salt don't mix in more ways then one it would seem."

Kurt realised with a jolt what he felt was damaged, burned skin.

"I hate him so much." Kurt spat darkly into the silent night, kissing the patch of sore skin softly, so softly that he was sure it just felt like a whisper of breath to Blaine.

"So do I." There was a silence. "Do you know why I hate him the most?" Kurt shook his head. "Because he was aiming for you." Another silence. Kurt felt Blaine's body tense again, and he wasn't surprised. He was amazed he'd managed to get ten minutes of relaxation out of Blaine given what he'd been going through. "I was wrong when I told you he was harmless. I was wrong and I'm so sorry. He's...he's dangerous. I just keep thinking...what if I hadn't got to you in time..." Blaine trailed off and Kurt pulled him closer still.

"Then you'd be the big spoon. You'd be where I am now. And where I am now is sitting on my hands having to physically restrain myself from beating seven shades of shit out of Sebastian Smythe." Kurt replied, running his hand over Blaine's bare stomach underneath his pyjama top.

There was more they could say, but both fell into silence for several more minutes. Blaine was first to speak again.

"I'm so scared, Kurt." His words were quiet, so quiet that Kurt wasn't sure he'd heard them right. "Terrified. I..." Kurt felt him begin to tremble under his hands and he swallowed hard, knowing what Blaine was thinking about. "I just keep thinking about the last time I was in hospital...when I had surgery...it was different because it was emergency surgery making sure I didn't die...but...I've spent so long trying to forget about it, trying to move on from it. I've come so far, and tomorrow is just gonna be like going back to square one and I can't do it I can't...I can't, Kurt please don't make me..."

Blaine's voice had become choked, breathing failing him as he scrabbled for Kurt's hands, and Kurt leaned away and switched on the bedside lamp, before sitting up and sitting Blaine up gently, careful to avoid his eye.

"Ssssh, ssssh." Kurt murmured, kneeling up and pulling Blaine into his arms. Blaine, legs tangled underneath him, wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and began to sob quietly into his chest, not caring that they made his bad eye sting ten times worse, or that he was soaking Kurt's silk pyjamas with them, just knowing that he was scared and he needed Kurt to hold him so that he felt like the bottom wasn't dropping out of his world anymore.

"Sssh." Kurt soothed again. "I'm here." Blaine sat up, arms still curled around Kurt, and sniffed, meeting his eyes. "I'm here. I will always be here for you. When you leave for surgery I'll be there. When you wake up from surgery, I will be right there. When you come home, I'll be there. I'll make you food and give you medicine and watch all the films you love and make sure you're comfy and warm and safe." Kurt laid his hands on either side of Blaine's tear stained face and wiped under his left eye gently. "Blaine you are so special. You are wonderful, and you are brave and you are strong. You are strong enough to do this. And you need to know that I will be here for you, through everything. Through this and anything else that life throws our way." Blaine nodded softly.

"I know. I'm just...I'm scared the nightmares will come back." Blaine sniffed, untangling his legs and leaning more comfortably into Kurt. Kurt sighed.

"I can't promise you they won't, you know that. But I can promise you that I'll be here if they do. I'll lie with you, or you can ring me. I don't care if it's three o clock in the friggin morning, you can call me and we can talk until you feel safe enough to sleep." Kurt replied gently, running a reassuring thumb over Blaine's palm.

"I know. Thank you." Blaine's words were so quiet it was almost just his lips moving, his one visible hazel eye trained on Kurt. The look in his eye said he loved him, he was grateful, that he was so lucky to have found a person who could shelter him from all the shit life threw at him.

"I love you." Kurt answered, kissing Blaine's nose softly before leaning over to switch off the bedside lamp. "Now you need some sleep and you know the rule." He heard Blaine sigh almost irritably, but he grinned as they lay down a little way apart so as to be careful of Blaine's eye, just their hands linked, and he was grateful a few minutes later when he heard Blaine's breathing becoming deeper and steadier as sleep took him. He relaxed himself and held Blaine's hand hard.

The rule didn't matter, anyway. When Blaine woke up in the early hours of the morning with a jolt after a nightmare where his old bullies and Sebastian were chasing him, he and Kurt had somehow found their way into each other's arms in the night, Kurt's thrown softly around his waist. He snuggled into the feeling sleepily, and slept until their alarm went off, nightmare free.


	22. For better or for worse

**Sorry it's taken all week to get this out. I struggled writing Klaine when half of the pairing was missing for the ep! But then I got my shit together and wrote this. It's set straight after Kurt's sleepover with the girls. Very fluffy. I hope you enjoy. :) **

**As usual I own nothing. **

**Chapter 22 – For better or for worse. **

Kurt glanced at the time on his phone as he climbed into the car and plugged it into the dash so as to activate his bluetooth.

It was just before midnight, so he started the car and dialled the number he knew off by heart, backwards, forwards or otherwise, sticking his earpiece in to his ear quickly before navigating out of Rachel's driveway.

He'd got out of there pretty quickly, had just let the film finish before saying he'd eaten too much and was feeling sick, and would be better to sleep in his own bed. Once he'd done that he'd pulled on his jeans, boots and t shirt before grabbing his stuff and hauling his ass out of there.

It was all too much. Rachel was engaged...to his step brother? The confusion was clouding his judgement, and he needed to speak to the only person who could ever get any sense out of him when he was like this.

The phone rung and rung.

"Pick up." Kurt mumbled, as it finally connected.

"Hello?" Butterflies swirled in Kurt's stomach as they always did when he heard Blaine's voice. He wondered if that would ever go away, but he doubted it. They could be eighty years old and sitting in their chairs next to each other and Blaine's voice could still make Kurt's heart beat faster. "Kurt?"

"Yeah it's me." Kurt grinned softly, indicating and for a second forgetting what he was calling about. "Did I wake you?" 

"No." Blaine replied, and Kurt could hear him shifting slightly in bed. "I was just lying here bored as anything."

"How's your eye feeling?" Kurt asked, chewing his lip as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Better than yesterday. Still a little sore but better." Blaine sighed, and Kurt smiled.

"Good. I know you're supposed to be resting but...can I come see you? I won't stay long." Kurt asked, grinning as he heard Blaine's happy intake of breath.

"I would love that, Kurt. I'm going crazy here without you." Blaine sighed, and Kurt laughed a little.

"Well I'm going a little crazy at school without you. It's weird to think we were at different schools only a few months ago." Kurt smiled, before sighing irritably. "For god's sake! Indicate much?" As a car pulled out in front of him.

"Are you driving? Are you using the bluetooth?" Blaine's voice was laced with worry this time and Kurt smiled indulgently.

"Of course I am, honey. I'll be there in a few, ok?" He hung up the phone and a few short minutes later pulled up outside Blaine's place. He pulled out the spare key Blaine had given him a few weeks back and let himself in.

He walked up the stairs and glanced through the door of Blaine's room, which was ajar. He was leaning against the headboard, legs twisted up in the blankets, a book abandoned by his side. His head lolled sideways, his mouth slightly open, curls mussed up, eyes shut, long eyelashes falling on soft, lush skin.

Blaine was asleep.

Kurt smiled and walked into the room, pushing the door shut. He slipped his shoes off and climbed on to his side of the bed (and it was his side of the bed, it was the side he always slept on, ergo his side).

Then, careful so as not to jog Blaine's sore eye, still covered with a bandage and patch, he snuggled into him, taking one of his hands and clasping it gently. Blaine murmured in his sleep and happily leaned a little into Kurt, breathing out deeply and sighing contentedly.

Kurt thought about Rachel's question while Blaine slept. And with every second he thought about it, he knew the answer to it.

Yes, he thought getting married at seventeen or eighteen was a bad idea. Yes he thought getting engaged should be something special, something you wait for. Yes he thought teenagers had no place getting married.

He thought all these things but at the end of the day, he knew in his heart of hearts if Blaine proposed to him tomorrow, he'd say yes.

Unequivocally yes.

He glanced over at the sleeping boy with the messy hair and the bad eye. The eye that was bad because he was protecting Kurt in a way that just came second nature to Blaine. He listened to the noises Blaine made while he slept, noises Kurt knew so well, watched the way Blaine's feet wriggled in his sleep, and he sighed, feeling like a hand was clenching his heart.

He could talk till he was blue in the face about how marriage should be something you wait for, something for after years of being with someone. He could talk it and he did believe it, but there was no denying that loving someone was a totally different thing altogether. Love and marriage didn't necessarily go hand in hand in his eyes. You could love someone but not marry them, and he was sure plenty married without love.

He loved Blaine with all his heart.

When Rachel had said she saw Finn with her no matter where she was, that had pulled things sharply into focus for Kurt, because he agreed. When he saw his life, college, his first apartment, his first job, his successes and his failures, his ups and his downs, they were all totally different, but one thing tied them all together.

Blaine was _there. _He was there holding Kurt in the bad times and celebrating with him in the good. He was there at night and in the morning, he was there holding his hand and kissing him, he was there fighting with him, and driving him crazy.

For better or for worse, Blaine was there. Kurt felt like this was a turning point in his relationship with Blaine. There was no going back from this.

No, they weren't engaged and didn't plan to be; but something had shifted in Kurt's gravity, like one more invisible string had tied him to Blaine. It scared him a little, putting all his stock in Blaine, but at the same time he knew it was right.

At around one thirty in the morning Kurt was still awake thinking, and Blaine began to stir, whining softly like a kitten as he always did when he was still half asleep.

He shifted and began to push himself up, turning himself to face Kurt when he was awake, so Kurt could see his good eye. It was rammed with sleep and half open but it shone with happiness at the sight of Kurt, though his mouth turned downwards.

"Kurt, I am so sorry!" He mumbled sleepily, "I...the medicine knocks me out..."

"Hey, sssh it's fine." Kurt grinned, crossing his legs in a similar fashion to Blaine's so they were facing each other. Kurt picked up Blaine's hands and held them tightly. Then Kurt leaned forwards and kissed Blaine's lips gently. Blaine smiled and Kurt returned the grin, and they stayed like that for a long while, hands pressed together, eyes on each other, drinking in the mirror image of love before them.

"So," Blaine eventually said, stretching his legs out and yawning, "you sounded kind of like you wanted to rant about something when you rang me earlier, though all you've done since you've been here is stare lovingly into my eyes." Kurt pretended to swat at Blaine before leaning back against the headboard and opening his arms.

Blaine needed no further invitation, and slipped into Kurt's embrace, sighing happily.

Kurt remembered how mad he'd been earlier, and he chewed his lip, wondering how to phrase what he was thinking. He was still mad; his realisation over Blaine hadn't changed that; mad because this engagement and the wedding that would surely follow felt wrong on so many levels. Not for Rachel who had always known who she was, knew where she was going, but for his step brother who seemed so lost this year. And if Kurt knew about anything, he knew what it was like to feel lost.

"Ok but it's a secret and you can't tell anyone." Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand and running his thumb over his knuckles softly.

"Go on." Blaine encouraged, leaning back, good eye on Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Rachel and Finn are engaged."

Blaine merely grinned and settled further into Kurt's body. "I thought as much."

"Wait...how did you...?" Kurt's words are disjointed, annoyed that dropping the bomb didn't shock Blaine as much as it could have.

"Well she's been wearing a ring round her neck. Before the Jackson off I noticed she was anyway." Blaine shrugged. "She keeps it under her shirt most days but I saw it slip out a few times."

"Ever the observant one." Kurt commented dryly. "So what do you think?"

Blaine looked sleepy, but like he was mulling over his next words carefully. "I think if they want to get married and they really, truly think it's right, they should do it." Kurt opened his mouth to protest and Blaine raised a hand. "IF it's right. I can't judge whether it is or not."

Kurt sighed. "It's not Rachel I worry about. It's Finn. Rachel has a lot going on in her life, she knows where she's going and what she wants. Finn's just been shoved from pillar to post this year. He's vulnerable. He doesn't know whether he wants to stay here and run the garage or move away or go to college or find a job or what. He just doesn't know." Kurt swallowed dryly. "I may have struggled with NYADA and felt hopeless some days, but I've always known what I want. I can't imagine not having that luxury."

"So you don't want Finn to feel like marrying Rachel is all he can ever expect out of life?" Blaine replied, and Kurt nodded, feeling grateful for the thousandth time that he had someone who could make sense of the mash of things in his head without him even really properly explaining them.

"They do make a good couple, and I think it is likely they'll have a good life together one day. But right now, I really don't think they're ready for it." Kurt sighed, tracing his fingers over Blaine's knuckles once more. They stayed silent for a few minutes until Kurt felt Blaine begin to go limp against him, his breathing becoming heavier.

"Right, sweetie I need to go and you need to sleep." He glanced down at his phone and saw it was nearing three am.

"Wha-" Blaine protested sleepily, rousing himself as Kurt moved away on the bed.

"Blaine the doctor said while you're recovering you need sleep and rest and to be relaxed. Plus I should get home." Kurt said, climbing off the bed and plumping up the weakly protesting Blaine's pillows.

Blaine nodded sleepily as Kurt shimmied him down the bed so his head lay on the now fresh pillows. Then Kurt aired the blanket quickly before laying it gently over his already half asleep again boyfriend.

"Sleep tight." Kurt whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine forced out sleepily. "Always."

Kurt smiled, his eyes bright with unshed tears as he patted Blaine's cheek before switching the bedside lamp out and leaving the room, the door ajar.

_In sickness and in health...till death do us part...as long as we both shall live. _

Kurt mulled over the wedding vows as he drove home slowly and carefully in the early morning darkness.

He and Blaine weren't getting married any time soon. But he was pretty sure they already had the vows down to a tee.


	23. Happy Valentine's Day

**Hello, lads. **

**I'm unsure with this one. In fact I'm nervous. It's not actual smut, but it's well on the way there and cuts off before it can properly be smutty but yes. I'm not really sure how to rate it. NC 17 I suppose. So that's my warning. So if you don't want to see mild sexual suggestions and bad language, this is not for you and I respect that :)**

**I know this is set at the very end of the episode but I am going to write another one set just after this one and maybe another after that. So there's that to look forward to I guess. This is pretty short. Did I mention I'm nervous. Ah well. Enjoy. **

**Glee is not mine. If it were events in Heart would have gone a little differently. **

**Chapter 23 – Happy Valentine's Day **

"Have you missed me?" Blaine whispered breathlessly into Kurt's ear as the song drew to a close.

Kurt leaned against Blaine, swallowing, eyes bright. "You have no idea." He replied softly, lifting their linked hands and kissing Blaine's fingers one by one. "I wasn't expecting you to be better by tonight."

"I'm one hundred percent better!" Blaine grinned, leaning up to lay a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt shivered with love and lust and glanced at Blaine's face. It was true, he looked better than he had in the past two weeks, since the slushy and the surgery when his face would be permanently pale and he'd always look a little pained or worried. But today his eyes were bright (both of them, a tiny bit of lingering redness if you looked really closely at the right one), his smile wide and his clothes Blaine, a far cry from the pyjamas he'd been wearing since he got hurt.

"I'm so glad." Kurt replied, glancing around at the winding down party. "Wanna get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Blaine laughed roughly, and Kurt led the way out, hands still twisted together. They said goodbye to their friends as they walked out, and finally they were out in the open air.

The harsh feeling of cold February air on Kurt's face felt like he'd been slapped. Everything that had happened at the party flooded to the forefront of his mind and he swallowed awkwardly. He'd be lying if he said it hadn't totally unsettled him.

He had forgiven Karofsky. Completely and whole heartedly. Sure there would always be a small part of him that still held resentment, but he knew that couldn't be changed, and he wouldn't even if he could. The things Karofsky had done to him, the loneliness and terror his actions sparked in Kurt would always hurt, and he knew he would always be a bit damaged because of his experiences. But he forgave the boy, because he knew he was no longer a threat, knew he was truly sorry for what he had done. Kurt wouldn't wish how Karofsky felt on anyone, he ached for what he knew his former bully was going through.

But the whole valentines thing? It had upset him. He really had thought it was Blaine, it seemed so Blaine and to discover it was pretty much the polar opposite of his boyfriend. To discover Karofsky had been...

It made his stomach feel uncomfortable and he sighed deeply, worrying his lower lip between his teeth anxiously.

"What's eating you, baby?" Blaine asked lightly, and Kurt realised he'd come to a standstill outside of Breadstix, one hand still linked with Blaine's. He sighed again before glancing properly at Blaine, who looked incredible in his dark jeans, shirt and blazer, the fedora and bow tie making the outfit so typically Blaine that he couldn't help smiling. He looked at his boyfriend, eyes wide and concerned, soft warm hand so there, so present, making him feel so safe and loved and happy.

Blaine closed the gap between them, so his slim hips, hugged by the dark jeans touched Kurt's. Kurt swallowed, releasing Blaine's hand and placing both of his on Blaine's waist, under his blazer, stroking softly.

Blaine's touch, his warmth near him made him forget all the worries that were crowded in his brain.

"You're beautiful." Kurt murmured, without answering Blaine's question, and Blaine chuckled slightly, before touching both hands to Kurt's face, thumbs rubbing his cheekbones softly. He leaned in so their foreheads touched before pressing his lips to Kurt's and kissing him.

They kissed, Blaine's teeth gently tugging at Kurt's lower lip in a way that never failed to cause him to whine inelegantly into Blaine's open mouth.

Kurt kissed him harder still, gripping Blaine's waist hard enough to leave marks, and Blaine whined in agreement, keeping one hand on Kurt's cheek while tugging the back of Kurt's hair with the other.

"I love you," Kurt gasped, the tug on his hair feeling like an electric current down his spine.

"I love you too." Blaine murmured hoarsely, removing his lips from Kurt's and kissing down his cheek and down to his neck, where he began to suck on the skin softly, just enough to leave a bruise mark.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt murmured weakly, reaching a hand down under Blaine's shirt so he could feel the warm skin on Blaine's torso, skin that felt like fire under his iced hands. "I can't keep wearing scarves and turtlenecks because you can't stop eating my neck!" He laughed, his protesting so weak that Blaine giggled and ignored him, and then Kurt forgot about the purple bruise that'd be on his neck tomorrow, he forgot where he lived, his name and where they were, because if he could he'd spend all his time kissing Blaine Anderson.

"Blaine." Kurt murmured roughly after several minutes of kissing. He gripped at Blaine's skin and Blaine drew back a little, cheeks flushed, eyes bright, hair slightly mussed. "Home." The word was low and rough and Blaine needed no further encouragement.

"I'll meet you there." Blaine replied, his voice croaky, a smile playing on his swollen lips. They both separated to go to their own cars and drove back to Blaine's permanently deserted home.

Once there they wasted no further time, their kissing becoming more desperate, more feverish, Kurt felt like he was actually trembling with lust as they collapsed into Blaine's bedroom, his hands shakily shoving Blaine's blazer off his back and throwing it to the ground. Blaine pulled off his own sweater vest before pulling Kurt towards him again by the waistcoat, pressing their lips together as he fumbled with what felt like five hundred buttons, before simply yanking it open, buttons flying at all angles.

"I'll pay for it. I'll fix it later." Blaine murmured, shoving it over Kurt's arms, who threw it to the side and shrugged. Then Blaine grabbed Kurt's tie and yanked him by it, and Kurt grinned softly, his voice a ragged whisper in Blaine's ear.

"When you did this earlier in front of all those people it was so hot. I wanted you right there. In front of them all in Breadstix." Kurt kissed Blaine's ear, his tongue playing around at the lobe and Blaine whimpered. Kurt grinned in satisfaction, loving knowing where he could kiss that would totally undo Blaine (left ear, stomach, forearms) "did you want me?"

"Yes." Blaine whimpered back, groaning as Kurt began a trail of kisses from his earlobe down to his collar.

"What did you want to do to me, Blaine?" Kurt pressed, undoing his bow tie and beginning with the top buttons of Blaine's shirt, kissing the exposed skin every time he undid a button.

"Kiss you." Blaine gasped, as Kurt got the shirt open enough to kiss Blaine's exposed collarbone, his whole body shivering and wracked with lust.

"And?" Kurt murmured, sucking the skin softly.

"I wanted you to..." Blaine whimpered as Kurt sucked harder, hard enough to hurt slightly. "I wanted you to..." Kurt undid another button and ran a long finger down Blaine's chest, stopping when he got to Blaine's left nipple. "I wanted your mouth on me and I wanted them all to watch," Blaine gasped eventually, leaning his head down so it rested on Kurt's, and Kurt smirked at how totally undone Blaine was.

"Well I can certainly manage that first part." Kurt grinned, lowering himself down and whipping Blaine's belt off in one quick move and beginning to undo his jeans in another. Blaine's eyes darkened as Kurt slipped Blaine's jeans off and began to work his underwear off the same way.

"Happy Valentine's day, Blaine."


	24. I Did

**Firstly: Sorry. **

**I could go on and on about uni being busy and life but no one cares and you're all busy too so I doubt you noticed my absence much anyway! But basically I've been busy yes and the episode (On My Way) hit me pretty hard. I've only just been able to write about it. **

**This is a little different than usual. Instead of a missing bit I'm sort of imagining what would have happened if Blaine had spoken up instead of Mr Schue. I'm not trying to dismiss Schue's storyline in any way, shape or form. It's just my blangsty head canon going off on a mad one as usual. **

**Trigger warning: suicide, self harm and depression.**

**I don't own Glee. Happy hiatus!**

**Chapter 24 – I Did**

"Look Mr Schue, I know we're all a little dramatic sometimes but I don't think any of us would ever considering taking our own life." Mercedes looked around the circle to search for agreement. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt watching him with gentle, loving eyes. His mouth moved before his brain.

"I did." The words fell out of Blaine's lips before he could decide whether he really wanted to bare his full self. There was only one person in the world, besides his old therapist, who knew everything about him, the good, the bad, the ugly, everything. And he was sitting in this circle, watching him with sensitive, supportive eyes.

Blaine looked to him now, and Kurt smiled encouragingly. The smile was sad, but also comforting, and it gave Blaine the strength to face the group of people circled around him.

"Blaine..?" Quinn choked out, her voice shocked and shaky, and Blaine nodded. He felt a comforting hand on his left arm and out of the corner of his eye he saw Artie's hand, gentle and supportive.

"Really?" Rachel said quietly, almost whispering the next word. "Suicide?"

"Yes." Blaine replied, wringing his hands together before glancing up from them again. He fingered his wrists gently. The scarring wasn't visible, not anymore, but if he felt hard he could feel the raised ridges of where he'd slashed them over and over with the pair of scissors he kept on his night stand. There was silence as everyone waited respectfully for him to carry on. He didn't think he'd ever heard the glee club so quiet.

"When I was thirteen I was forced out. My school was homophobic, but my best friend at the time found my diary. I wrote in it that I thought I was gay. He read it out to the entire class." Blaine's voice shook as he spoke. "I lost all my friends that day. Every single one. They all turned into my bullies." Blaine glanced up and saw Kurt staring. Kurt knew all this, knew every detail, every word they'd yelled at him, had felt every scar they'd given him.

"They pushed and shoved and taunted me until I was nearly fifteen. I...I was down. Everything hurt all the time and I had no one to talk to because I was scared my parents wouldn't accept me. Then..." Blaine's voice lowered. "There was this dance. I went with a guy and...we got the living shit kicked out of us." He broke down and began to sob bitterly, his face buried in his hands, his whole body shaking.

Not five seconds later he felt arms on him, strong, soft and comforting. And a smell he knew better than he knew his own smell.

Kurt was cradling him and rubbing circles on his back and whispering soft, soothing noises into his curls and then into his hot ear and Blaine leaned into the comfort, and everything was still and quiet as they waited for Blaine to contain himself.

"Sssh, it's alright baby. You're safe now. Ssssh. I love you, Blaine."

Once he'd stopped crying looked up and began to speak again. Kurt shifted away a little, but kept one protective arm around his waist.

"They kicked and punched us. For what felt like hours." Blaine whispered dryly. "Then they left us. It was snowing. We had to lie there in that alley for three hours before anyone found us and got help." Blaine saw several of the glee club members flinch, and Mike looked close to tears, his arm around Tina's shoulders.

"I got to hospital and was treated for hypothermia, concussion, a broken collarbone and ribs. I was in there for a couple of weeks." He took a deep breath. This was the hard bit. "When I got out, I had to stay off school for three months while I healed. During this time I got depressed. I began to cut myself. Sometimes for hours every night. It felt...it felt so good. I'd watch this blood drip down my arms and thighs and sometimes stomach and I'd feel this pain and it felt good. Controlled. They'd broken my ribs and my collarbone and my spirit but this? This was something I could do.

"I felt miserable every second of the day. I didn't see any light in the future. All I saw was more bullying, more harassment, more trouble. More broken bones. I didn't think anyone would ever love me. I didn't have any friends, and my father had begun to avoid me due to my sexuality. The loneliness. It was eating me from the inside." Blaine wiped a few tears away and shuffled closer to Kurt.

"Two of the boys who attacked us got sent to juvie but one got off with a warning because his dad was a lawyer. I found that out when I'd already started cutting. I got...incredibly anxious and stressed. I stopped sleeping because of the nightmares, I stopped being able to keep food down. I stopped singing. I barely said two words from one day to the next. I stopped existing. I felt like there was nothing in my life of any value, and never would be. They made me feel worthless. I realised I could end it all. I'd been cutting for months but there was a more permanent way, a final way to be in control.

"I didn't write notes. I didn't do anything like that. I just walked into the bathroom and took as many pills as I could." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand so hard he knew it was hurting a little but he couldn't help it. These memories weren't easy ones to recall my any standards.

"I remember looking in the mirror just before I passed out and feeling _relieved. _I wouldn't have to see my own face again, I wouldn't have to deal with the fear and the loneliness and the pain. It would be gone." Blaine swallowed. "I woke up in hospital two days later."

"What happened? Who found you?" Tina asked gently, looking like she wanted to hug Blaine and never let go.

"My brother, Cooper. He came home early for a visit." Blaine replied, and beside him he heard Kurt whisper thickly _thankfully. _

He smiled softly, before continuing.

"He called the ambulance and sat with me until I woke up." Blaine said, leaning his head against Kurt's just slightly.

"At first I was angry. I wasn't supposed to be alive! This wasn't supposed to happen. I was kept on suicide watch for about four days until they let me go home. Then I had therapy twice a week, then once a week, then once a month, then it stopped. I started to get better. It was such a slow process. Some days were horrible and I wanted to do it again, and I wanted to cut so badly sometimes I'd physically sit on my hands. I'd box or run or sleep or brush my teeth over and over to avoid cutting. I don't get the urges anymore, or barely ever. I'm better, so much better. I can see my future now. It's so bright. I never saw that before. I didn't realise I could have wonderful things, I could have a brilliant life. I never knew that was possible.

"It was really hard, don't get me wrong. Therapy helped me a lot, and so did transferring to Dalton. Suddenly I was in this place where nobody judged me." Blaine shifted and glanced at the group. "Then I met Kurt."

"And he helped you?" Puck asked, his voice soft, a small smile on his lips. Blaine couldn't help smiling back.

"He saved me, Puck. In so many ways he'll never even know. I had my last therapy session four days before I met him." Blaine turned a little so he was facing Kurt, their hands linked.

"Kurt. I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and you, for some crazy reason, love me too. You know me inside out, the bad things and the good and you love me. You've given me hope I thought I'd never have, light when there's only darkness. I just...thank you. Because before I met you, even when I was recovering there was still a bit of the fifteen year old boy inside me, crying in the corner of his room feeling like nothing good would ever happen to him. He's gone now, and it's because of you." Blaine said thickly, his eyes glistening with tears.

Tears were actually already slipping down Kurt's face as he reached over and touched his hand to Blaine's cheek softly.

He tried to speak but no words came out, just a choked sob.

"I know." Blaine murmured, leaning close to hold Kurt. "I know."

After a little while, they pulled apart.

"Thank you for listening to me." Blaine said slowly, his eyes dry. He felt a little lighter now they knew. "It's hard to talk about. But you're my...my family now. I love you all and I hope you know that, because you mean the whole world to me."

It took about ten seconds for them all to absorb that before they all crowded onto Blaine and Kurt in a group hug as only New Directions really can.


End file.
